The One I Love
by Flashchimp
Summary: Tea was in love with Marik, a poor man, but was forced to marry Seto Kaiba, the richest businessman in the country. Marik vowed to make her his. But will Tea leave her husband and go with him? Does she even still love him?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

...

"Where are you taking me Marik?" A young woman with shoulder length, chocolate brown hair, asked a man with purple eyes and sandy blonde hair. He had blindfolded her so she couldn't see where they were going.

"Don't worry Tea. I am not going to knock you off a cliff. Don't you trust me?" Marik joked.

"I do. But this is weird. Come on. Just tell me." They had been walking for a few minutes now, and the noise level had reduced as they had progressed. Tea was getting curious and slightly appprehensive.

"We are almost there anyway. So be patient." Tea just pouted. He led her to a small house. Then he removed the blindfold. She just stared at it.

"Is… is this your house?" She asked him.

"Yeah. It's nothing like your mansion but—." Marik said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarassment, but she cut him off with a quick hug.

"It's beautiful marik. I love it. Can I go inside?" She squealed.

"Of course." He replied, slightly surprised and hugely relieved at her reaction. "Let's go. There is someone inside that I want you to meet." He informed her as they entered the small house. She curiously looked around, while Marik led her into a small bedroom. Tea turned her attention to the person lying on the bed. It was a woman with black hair and blue eyes. She looked pale, and was coughing when they entered.

"Ishizu. Look who I brought." Marik said to the girl. She looked up weakly from her spot on the bed, her eyes widening slightly at the other person in the room.

"Is it her Marik?" Ishizu asked. "Is it Tea?"

"Yeah. Tea, this is my sister, Ishizu." Marik said. Tea walked over to Ishizu and sat beside her bed, on a chair.

"Hi. How are you?" Tea said with a gentle smile.

"I am fine." Ishizu replied, supressing a small cough. "Oh my, you are even more beautiful then I expected. Marik always talks about you, all the time. Now, I've finally met you." Ishizu smiled.

"Really? He does?" Tea looked slyly at Marik who blushed slightly.

"Yeah. He doesn't stop praising you. But you really are worth it. I am glad he is with you." Ishizu said. Then she started coughing again.

"Okay Ishizu. That's enough talk for today. You should rest now." Marik said and led Tea outside. Once outside, Tea started asking questions.

"Marik. Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" She said, pouting.

"Does it matter? I might not have a sister for long anyway." He looked sad. Tea's hand rested on his cheek, as she gazed into his painful eyes.

"What is wrong with her?" She asked.

"She has some rare heart disease." He replied. "She had been bed-ridden for years now. We tried many therapies, many drugs, but nothing worked. The only other option left if a heart transplant with the hope that her condition might improve after that."

"I am sorry." She said sincerely.

"No, don't be." He sighed. "It's not your fault. Besides, I am working day and night to earn enough money for the operation." Marik said.

"Maybe I can help." Tea offered. Immediatelt, Marik stiffened and she regretted having offered.

"That's why I didn't tell you." He said. "You are the daughter of a rich businessman. The amount of money is nothing for you, but I can't take money from you."

"But I am not some stranger. I am your girlfriend. I love you and I want to see you happy." She argued.

"Then drop this topic. I want to prove to you and to myself that I can take care of my family. I want to assure myself that when I marry you, I will be able to meet your needs." Marik said, determination shinning in his eyes.

"Oh Marik. That is so sweet. No wonder I love you." She said and hugged him.

"And I love you too." There lips met in a blissful kiss.

"When are you gonna ask my father for my hand? You already know I want to marry you. All that is left is a formality of asking my father. Why won't you just meet with him? I can't stay away from you anymore." Tea said.

"Marry you? Now why would I do that?" He said slyly, playing with her.

"Shut up." She playfully hit him on the shoulder and he chuckled. "But you should meet with him as soon as you can, and talk about your interest in me. My father is a very traditional man. He won't take the news me just telling him of a wedding date kindly. He would prefer if a man spoke with him and formerly displayed his interest in me." Marik looked away, not wanting to meet her gaze as he replied.

"I can't."

"Fine." She huffed angrily. "Don't ask him. Just wait and watch someone else take me away."

"I want to do it. I really do. But I am still an ordinary office clerk, an insignificant insect compared to your father. I want to be something before I confront him." Marik said sighing.

"But I don't care. I am the one marrying you, not him." Tea said. "Besides, once my father meets you, he'll see what an honorable man you are. He will like you. Besides, he won't deny his only daughter the love of her life. Don't be too intimidated by him."

"Don't worry. I will ask him soon and make you mine." Marik assured her. "Besides, there is no one else in this world that can take you away from me. No one." He added confidently.

* * *

"You are the one Seto, believe me." A teenage boy, about 17 years old, with thick black hair and blue eyes said to a young man with brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Mokuba, you are out of your mind." Seto said. He was sitting in his home office, trying to get some work done, but his brother was proving to be a bothersome fly that just won't go away. Minutes ago, he had barged into his office, telling him of his desire to see his older brother happily married. Seto had laughed at the absurd notion, thinking Mokuba was joking, but his brother had come prepared with a proposal.

"Why is that?" Mokuba demanded, glaring at his older brother.

"I have never had a girlfriend in my entire life. Hell, I never even acknowledged the presence of the female species. And now, you want me to marry?" Seto said, hoping his younger brother would understand. Seto's whole life had been devoted to Kaiba Corp. and his younger brother. He had never given any though to relationships or marriage. He couldn't just agree to it out of the blue because his brother had gone insane all of a sudden.

"What's wrong with at least seeing the girl? I am telling you, she is drop dead gorgeous. I have seen her." Mokuba said with a dreamy smile on his face. "Trust me Seto, you'll fall for her the moment you see her."

"Maybe she is beautiful. But what makes you think she is single? A girl like her probably has a boyfriend, a handsome one too." Seto said in a logical tone.

"I confirmed from her father that she is single, and your age too." Mokuba replied with a smirk on his face. He had done his research before coming to Seto. The girl was not just gorgeous, but very intelligent too. Mokuba had seen her at her father's company, not knowing who she was at that moment, but he had fallen a victim to her beauty right away. Within a minute, he had learnt about who she was. He almost hadn't believed his luck because he was about to meet her father, the president of the company, for a meeting in a few minutes. And immediately after the conclusion of the meeting, Mokuba had talked to her father about his interest in her. Her father had been an intimidating man, but in the end, it had turned out okay. They had both agreed that she should meet with Seto, with the hope that they would fall for each other.

"This is not going to happen Mokuba so stop dreaming." Seto said with a tone of finality.

"I don't care. We are going to dinner at her house tonight and you are going too." Mokuba replied in the same tone.

"But… but." Seto thought of an excuse.

"No buts. We are going. That's final. Don't worry big brother. I have a very good feeling about it." Mokuba assured him. Seto just sighed and went back to work.

* * *

Tea kissed her boyfriend goodbye and entered her mansion. She was a rich girl, the only child to one of the biggest businessmen in the country. But she had fallen in love with a low class, poor gangster. She didn't care about Marik's less than ideal status, but she knew her father wouldd. That's why she hadn't told him about Marik… yet. She had decided that once Marik found a good job, then she would tell her father. Unfortunately, finding a good job wasn't very easy. After months of trying, Marik had to settle for a low paying, clerical job. It wasn't something that Marik was proud of, and she knew her father wouldn't appreciate it either. And so her relationship with Marik had remained a secret. But recently, she had gotten hints from her father about marriage. She knew her traditional minded father wanted her happily married, and had asked her about her love life, but she had to lie and claim to not have a boyfriend. Her father had let the topic go, but she had seen his thoughtful expression, and hoped he wasn't planning something for her.

She found her dad in the living room, waiting for her.

"Tea, where were you? I tried calling you but got no response." Her father said in a worried tone.

"Oh yeah, I was busy hanging out with my friends. Sorry." Tea lied.

"It's fine. Just keep your phone on in case I want to reach you. I was worried that something had happened to you." She smiled and hugged her father.

"You worry too much." He smiled fondly and kissed the top of her head.

"I am your father. It's my job. Now get ready. We have guests over for dinner." He informed her.

"Your business friends? Dad, why do I have to be here? They are your friends, probably some old men. What am I going to do?" She whined childishly.

"These friends are not old. They are your age." Her father had a smile on his face.

"My age, and business men? Who are they?" She asked even though she had a slight idea.

"The Kaiba brothers." Her father said.

"Why are they coming? Last I checked, they were very anti-social, at least the older one, Seto Kaiba was." Tea said, confused at the news.

"You will not greet them with the same attitude." Her father scolded her. "They are my partners and I want you to behave nicely when they come. I want you to be at your best, especially with Seto Kaiba."

"Why me and why with him?" She said, not liking the tone of this conversation.

"You ask too many questions. Just get ready. Wear the clothes I picked for you. They are on the couch." Her father said sternly. Tea went to get it and was surprised. It was a red dress, with one strap that went over her left shoulder. It came up to her knees and had a lot of pearls and diamonds at the hem. She rarely wore dresses like that, ever at her father's business parties. She was much more into jeans and tank tops. She stared at her father in surprise.

"Do I _have_ to wear this for a small dinner?" She whined.

"Yes. Now get ready. The hairdresser will be here any second. She will get you ready for the dinner." Her father said. She was even more surprised and confused.

"Why do I have to do all that for a small dinner? A hairdresser? You never asked me to do all this for the big office parties you make me attend. What is so special about this dinner?" She asked suspiciously. There was something going on and her father was deliberately hiding it from her.

"You are a grown up woman now and it would be better if you acted your age. You are a beautiful lady and I want everyone to see that. Now get ready." Her father said and left, but she knew he had completely avoided answering her. She sighed and went to her room.

'I don't want to do this. This dinner is going to be a pain in the butt.' She thought. Unknown to her, someone else was having the same thoughts.

* * *

"Mokuba. Why do I have to wear this?" Seto asked his younger brother as he held up a black tuxedo.

"You are such a kid. You are going to meet her for the first time. You have to give a good impression. Show her how handsome you are." Mokuba said.

"I've never worn a tuxedo in my life before, for anything." Seto informed him.

"Well, there is a first time for everything." Mokuba smirked.

"I … you… forget it. I'll just wear this ridiculous thing, but don't expect me to have that ridiculous tie on." He frowned and walked upstairs, the same thoughts as Tea running through his head.

* * *

Tea viewed herself in the mirror. The dress fit her perfectly. Her hair were up in an elegant bun, with a few strands in front. She had light make up on because she wouldn't let anyone cover her like a clown. She looked beautiful, _breathtaking_ as the dresser put it. But she didn't care. Something about this wasn't right. She had a very bad feeling about this, though she couldn't explain why. She walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Her father was barking orders at the servants. He rarely ever raised his voice. This dinner must be big deal...but why?

The doorbell rang. Tea didn't move an inch, but all her attention was focused on it. A maid opened it and Tea heard a gasp from the maid.

'Must have realized that our guests are the heartbeat of millions of girls all over the world, the Kaiba family.' She thought. Her father motioned for her to follow him as he went into the living room to greet the guests. Tea sighed, put on a smile, and followed him.

Seto and Mokuba entered a mansion, much like they're own, but slightly smaller. Seto already looked bored. Despite Mokuba's enthusiasm and pep talk, he considered this visit a waste of time. Whoever this girl was couldn't possibly deny him. If his marriage to her was so important to Mokuba, he would have just sent a proposal and gotten an agreement without going through this utterly unnecessary procedure of meeting. But Mokuba maintained that she was different. He wondered how much information had gotten on her to be so sure of her likes and dislikes. If all of it came from her father, then it might not be so accurate. Besides, he doubted any girl would want to meet a potential boyfriend under the supervision of her father. He knew that this dinner was to impress and satisfy the traditional man her father was, not her. The father of the girl came and greeted him. Seto knew him as Mr. Gardner. He had seen him on a couple of times before for business meetings, but they had rarely interacted. Hell, Seto didn't even know his first name.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Mokuba. Welcome to my house. I am glad you came." Mr. Gardner said with a welcoming smile.

"You invited us. How could we say no?" Mokuba smiled at the man. He didn't sound like a teenager at all, but much more mature.

"That's your kindness. Please, meet my daughter, Tea." Mr. Gardner said and moved a bit to reveal a young woman who stood there with a pleasant smile on her face.

Seto's heartbeat stopped after a look at the girl before him. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot. Top models wished to be known by him and tried different antics to get his attention, but this girl beat all of them in beauty. Her creamy skin was covered by her silk dress, which exposed her beautiful, long slender legs. She had bright blue eyes, twinkling like two bright stars. She was simply gorgeous. He couldn't take his eyes off her. This visit may not be as bad as he had feared.

Tea slowly walked up to the Kaiba brothers. She had to admit they were very handsome, especially the older one. 'No wonder all the girls die for him.' She thought as she approached the older Kaiba first.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand for Seto to shake. He accepted it. His hands were large but soft, not like Marik's at all. She also noticed that he was taller then Marik as well, and probably well built as well. She turned to Mokuba and extended her hand again.

"The pleasure is all ours." Mokuba said with a charming smile and a wink. Tea smiled widely at him. They entered the living room and sat down. Tea sat in a love seat, and so did Seto. Mokuba and Tea's father sat on a big sofa and started conversation. They weren't talking about business so Seto wasn't participating, and they surely weren't talking about anything Tea was interested in so she stayed out as well. Tea's father noticed that and spoke.

"You look bored Mr. Kaiba. Tea, why don't you give Mr. Kaiba a tour of our house?" Tea was surprised at her father's suggestion, but nodded and got up.

"Please come." She said. Seto followed her. When they disappeared, Mokuba and Tea's father smiled brightly.

"I think it's working." Mokuba said.

"I am very honored that you chose my daughter." Her father said.

"And we will be honored to have her with us." Mokuba said and they continued talking.

* * *

Tea and seto had been walking in silence, Tea talking once in a while.

"And here is my favorite place in the whole house, the balcony." She said.

"Interesting choice." He commented.

"I love standing here, reading a book or listening to music. It's so peaceful and natural here because it's away from the city noise. It also has a clear view of the sunset." She informed him with a smile.

"Yeah. Sunset is probably the best sight in the world." His hand flicked to his collar. Tea smiled.

"You are uncomfortable wearing this suit, right?" She said knowingly. He shot her a quick look before smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah. How did you know?" He asked her.

"Your actions are of a man who is nervous. But I can't imagine you being nervous talking to me, keeping in mind that you talk to hundreds of people every day. And besides, you have been doing that ever since you entered our house." She finished smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Observant, aren't you. I have an observation of my own." Seto said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. What?" She playfully asked.

"You don't wear dresses like this often. Am I right?" Her wide mouth said it all. He continued.

"You have been acting as if your actions will damage your dress. You have been too careful and cautious in your movements, paying too much attention to it. I am guessing you are more comfortable in casual clothes." He finished with a superior smirk.

"It seem that you are very observant as well." She said with a chuckle.

"Much like you." He said and Tea smiled at him.

* * *

"They are not back yet. I think they are enjoying being together." Mokuba said.

"One way to check it." Mr. Gardner said. He turned to the maid and said, "Go upstairs and find Tea and our guest. See what they are doing but don't let them find you." The maid nodded and walked upstairs. She found Seto and Tea talking in the balcony.

"I told him to just leave me but he wouldn't. He thought he was irresistible." Tea told an amused Seto.

"All the girls at the university were dying for him and he figured I must be too. He flirted with me and tried to seduce me in front of the whole class. I was so angry at his attitude. So to get my revenge, I pulled a prank on him with my friends. We all really humiliated him. He didn't come to the campus for a week. It was so much fun trying to put him in his place. But I got hell from dad for that. Apparently, he complained to his dad about my evil ways and evil friends, and you can guess the rest. My dad was so annoyed with me and he blamed my friends for my actions. He wanted me to have friends of my status and everyone I know of our status is a self-centered jerk, and I told him that. And you know what, my dad agreed." She finished with a laugh. "Tell me why don't you have a girlfriend. You are so cute." She said casually.

"I have never been called "cute" before." He commented. "But to answer you, all the girls that displayed interest in me were after my money or after my status. They wanted me for what I am, not who I am. I didn't find them worth my time." He finished with a shrug.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find a very nice girl soon. You are very intelligent and nice, and very easy to talk to, despite what your reputation is." She said. "Any girl with half a brain will be a fool not to want you. You just need to be patient and keep your mind and eyes open."

The maid went back and told Mokuba and Tea's father what she heard and saw. They smiled in relief.

"I knew it. They are perfect for each other. And now that Tea has met him and likes him, we can proceed further." Mokuba said.

"Definitely. I will be honored to have Seto Kaiba as my son-in-law, and I am sure Tea will be the luckiest girl to have him as her husband." Her father said.

"Then it's final. I will confirm with Seto and you can confirm with Tea, though I am sure we will have no objections from them. We can then talk about the wedding and setting a date."

...

* * *

That's all folks. Please review and let me know if it's worth updating or no.


	2. chap 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

* * *

...

"What? Dad you can't be serious. I can't." Tea yelled in horror.

"Why are you freaking out Tea? You have to get married someday. Seto kaiba is the perfect man for you." Her father said, trying to calm his panicking daughter. He had expected her to put up resistance and argue, but he hadn't expected this level of intensity.

"Dad, you never told me anything and made all the decisions by yourself. You said I was supposed to make that decision any time I wanted." Tea said with accusing eyes.

"Yes Tea. I had said that. But you are 24 years old, and most girls your age are married or are planning to. You haven't even thought of it. You are a carefree person, and I respect that. But I worry about you. I want to see you get married and have kids. I want to play with my grandchildren before I die. You are my only child, and I want only the best for you. To be honest with you, when the Kaibas picked you, I was flattered and relieved because I know Seto Kaiba. He is a very good man and I know he will keep you happy." Her father tried to reason with her.

"I appreciate what you are doing for me dad. But I don't want to marry him."

"Why is that? What is wrong with him?" Her father said, getting slightly agitated.

"Because… I… I already have a boyfriend." She slowly said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Her father yelled.

"I was afraid you wouldn't approve of him. He is just an average man." She replied.

"And how did you meet him?" He asked with a displeased frown.

"It was through some friends, but dad, I love him and he loves me too." She didn't tell him that she had seen him at her university, talking to the professors sometime, asking them to give him some notes. At first, Tea didn't understand why he did that, but learnt later on that he had quit university because he couldn't afford it. However, he was continuing to study on his own, and came to speak with his old professors when he needed help. Needless to say she had been impressed with him after learning that about him, and had offered him her notes, and the rest was history. But she couldn't tell her dad that he was a university drop-out.

"You are a fool to think you will be happy with him. You said it yourself that he is an average man." Her father said.

"Money isn't everything dad. I will adjust. You should meet him and then you'll see that he is a nice guy. I didn't pick a loser off the streets." She said.

"Okay Tea. I will meet that man for your sake." Her father said and a relieved look appeared on her face. She knew her father would understand. "But on one condition." He continued, and suddenly, Tea didn't feel so relaxed anymore. "If he is not the right choice for you, then you will forget about him and marry Seto Kaiba." Her father said.

"Dad." Tea wanted to protest but her father raised his hand to silence her.

"Tea, I have given my word to him. It's a matter of my honor." He said.

"Okay." She sighed. All her hope was on Marik now, hoping he would impress her dad just enough to keep her from marrying Kaiba.

* * *

"Marik." Tea yelled through the streets, calling his name. She knew he was here somewhere. He hung out around that area with his gang buddies. She had told him times and times again to stop spending so much time with them, but he refused. They were his friends, and despite the fact they they were gang members, he couldn't break ties with them. She found him hurriedly walking towards her.

"Tea, you okay? Why are you running? Is someone after you, trying to hurt you? Tell me. I will kill that bastard." Marik said angrily, holding her in his arms.

"No one is after me. But Marik, can I talk to you, privately?" She said. Marik stared at her for a second and then walked into an alley. His gang members just stared at them as they disappeared. Suddenly, the sound of a yelling Marik ripped through the air, startling them. They exchanged looks but knew that they wouldn't be welcomed if they tried to intervene in whatever was happening. Marik was very protective and possessive of his little princess.

"He can't do this to you. You are an adult, and he can't force you. You don't have to marry Kaiba." Marik growled in anger.

"Marik, you don't understand. My father gave Kaiba his word. He didn't know about you then, but he does now." Tea said.

"What? You told him?" Marik was surprised.

"I had to. He has agreed to meet you so don't screw up. If you behave, he may even cancel my marriage to Kaiba." Tea said.

"What do you mean _behave_?" Marik asked her with a distasteful scowl.

"I'll tell you how to "behave" in front of my dad. Now listen…" She said.

* * *

Tea fiddled nervously with skirt, waiting for Marik to arrive. She had bought him a suit to wear since he didn't wear anything else but jeans. He wasn't happy about it but she convinced him to wear it. Also, they had a long talk about her dad, and they even practiced how they were going to behave in front of him. She had tried everything she could, and now, it was up to Marik. She just hoped he wouldn't screw up. She knew he was less than pleased with the act he would have to put up in front of her dad, but Tea gave him no choice. Even though it was against his pride to do all she had told him to do, she had promised him that once the ordeal was over, they would be able to be together. She sincerely hoped it was enough to keep him in line.

The bell rang. She ran towards the door and was shocked when she opened it. It was Marik all right, but he wasn't wearing the suit she bought him. Instead, he was wearing a black shirt and with that, he was wearing blue baggy jeans. His hairs were still in his usual spiky hairstyle, not combed down in a "decent" hairstyle. He hadn't done anything she had asked him to. He had chosen to ignore her advice and help, and arrived looking like the kind of individual her father disliked greatly. He had screwed up.

Tea was still in shock and wanted to say something but her dad came.

"So, you are Marik?" he said with a hint of disgust in his voice as he studied the young man from head to toe.

"Yea sir, I am Marik, your daughter's boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you." Marik said. He extended his hand for Tea's father to shake, but he didn't accept it. Instead, he turned around and walked into the living room. Marik stared at his extended hand for a while before stuffing it in his pocket. Tea put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a weak smile. They followed Mr. Gardner into the living room.

"What do you do for a living?" Her father asked Marik before he was even seated.

"I am a clerk." Marik replied, taking a seat besides Tea.

"And how much do you make each year?"

"About 20 to 25,000 a year."

"And you think you can support my daughter on that amount of money? Fool. I give three times the amount of money you make to my daughter for shopping alone." Her father said arrogantly.

"Dad, what are you-." Tea began but her father interrupted her.

"No Tea, he should know his place. How dare he even think about you? He has no right. He doesn't even deserve to look at you, that pathetic excuse for a human." Tea was worried now. Marik was beyond any control when it came to his pride and her father had just attacked there.

"Dad, please stop. Marik, he doesn't mean-." She tried but Marik interrupted her this time.

"I know exactly what he means Tea. _You_", He pointed a finger at Tea's father, "are the lowly excuse for a human, not me old man. I have been listening to your racket only for Tea's sake or I would have shut you up for good." Tea gasped. Her father's mouth was wide open at the insult. Rage consumed him at the nerve of that pathetic young man.

"How dare you?" Her father yelled. "How dare you speak to me like that? You need to learn manners and respect for your superiors boy, or you'll end up in the gutter, not that you already aren't there."

"How dare _you_ say such things to me? You are blinded by the glimmer of your wealth old man. You think that your money is everything but too bad, it's not. I can get as much money as I want, but I am not greedy bastard like you. And as for keeping your daughter happy, she will be happy with a real man and not some coward who hides behind his money, like you." Tea got up and grabbed Marik by the arm, trying to drag him out of the room. But Marik wasn't finished yet.

"Yeah I am poor. I work for assholes like you who depend on men like me. You can't be anywhere without people like us. Even before I entered this house, I knew what kind of a bastard you would turn out to be, but still I decided to give you respect for Tea's sake. But it didn't take you long to show your true colors, and now, I despise you more then anything else. Now I think I should have given you the "respect" you really deserve."

"That's enough Marik." Tea yelled and dragged him out of the room. Once outside, she glared at him.

"He asked for it Tea. You know how I am when people insult me." Marik said, still huffing with anger.

"Why didn't you wear the suit I gave you?" Tea demanded. "Why didn't you do any of what I asked you?"

"I am not ashamed of who I am." Marik said plainly.

"I know but you saw how my dad was." Tea said with frustration. "That's why I warned you. I tried to help you and prepare you for this meeting. I tried to make sure what just happened wouldn't happen, but because of your stubborness, you ruined my plan."

"He would have treated me the same even if I was wearing a suit of gold." Marik spat.

"Marik, you have to get out of here, now." She said. She could hear her father yelling for the guards to "escort" Marik off his property. Knowing the guards ways, and Marik's temper, she knew the situation would only get worse.

"I am not running away. I can take those losers down." He said confidently. "Let me show your dad what I am made of."

"I know you can fight them, but just go for now. I don't want to see you get hurt. Please go now." She begged him.

"Okay, I will go, but promise me that you will come to met me." Marik said.

"Yes, yes. Just go." She said trying to get him out of there.

"Promise me Tea." He insisted.

"Okay, I promise I will meet you tomorrow. Now please leave." She pushed him out of the door and quicklyran back, trying to calm her father.

(After two hours)

Tea was sitting in the living room with her dad, who was still angry at Tea and Marik.

"Tea, you have seen what a horrible man he is. No manners at all. He didn't know how to speak to his elders.. You are not getting married to him." Her father told her.

"Dad, please listen to me. He is actually a very nice guy. I know him more then you do and-." Tea began.

"I know how _nice_ he is. After you told me about him and then went to inform him of our meeting, I sent Jeff after you. He found out all about Marik. Tea, I can't believe you would support him after knowing his background and his current situation. He is a former gang member. His friends are gang members with criminal records, and it's only a matter of time before he ends up in jail as well. " Her father said.

"Dad, he is changed now. He is nothing like his friends." She tried to reason with her dad, but she knew it would be impossible to convince him now that he knew all about Marik's past. "Please, just give him a chance." She begged him.

"No Tea. I met him and I don't like him one bit. You may think you will be happy with him but you won't be. He can't provide you with the basic necessities of life, let alone a future. And what will happen when you have kids? They will grow up like him, uneducated and ill-bred. Have you thought about that? Listen to me Tea. Seto kaiba is the best man for you. This is a matter of your future, and I won't let you make a mistake that will destroy your life and future." Her father said.

"But…" She began.

"No butsTea. That's final. You will get married to Seto Kaiba." He left, leaving a sobbing Tea behind.

* * *

"Where are you going Tea?" Her father asked. She was all dressed up, and ready to step out of the house.

"I am going to meet Marik." She wasn't going to hide it now. There was nothing left to hide.

"I thought you realized what was good for you." He said with a tone of displeasure and disappointment. Tea had tried numerous times yesterday to convince her father to give Marik another chance, but he had been solid on his refusal. Instead, he had managed to get his point across to her, convincing her to see his point of view.

"I know dad. I promised you that I would never do anything to bow your head in shame. But I also promised Marik that I would meet him today. I have to go." She stepped outside and walked towards the alley she knew Marik would be in, probably hanging out with his gang buddies. She found him there, as usual. He came running to her and hugged her, relieved to see her.

"Tea, I am so glad to see you. I thought that old man wasn't going to let you come." Marik said with a relieved smile.

"Marik, he is my father. Don't call him an old man." Tea said seriously, squirming out of his hug.

"Okay. I won't. I am just happy that you chose me instead of him." He said happily.

"I didn't." She said, looking away. "I am … I am marrying Kaiba."

"What? Tea no. You can't." He said, horrified by her answer.

"I have to." She replied.

"No you don't." He argued. "You don't have to do it because your dad said so. You can refuse. You can come to me. I'll deal with him and everyone else."

"I have no other choice." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"But you do. You have me. We will go away from here. Far away, where he can't find us." Marik assured her, taking her in his arms again.

"No. I won't run away. I can't." She said against his chest. "I promised you I would meet you and I have fulfilled that promise. Now I have to fulfill another promise to my dad." She said, moving away from him. "Good-bye Marik. I will never forget you." She started running away from him, crying. She didn't turn around when he called her name. She would never turn towards him ever again. She could still hear him yelling behind her.

"Tea, this isn't over. It can't end this way. I will come back for you. I will come to take you with me forever. And then no one would keep us apart. I promise."

* * *

Mokuba was standing in front of Seto, putting his bow tie on him. Seto looked nervous. It was his wedding day after all. He was also a little excited and happy that he would get to see Tea again. He hadn't seen her since their meeting and he longed to make her his. He never believed in love in first sight but after meeting her, he was ready to believe in anything. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Her laugh, her twinkling eyes, her rosy lips, her slender figure, her voice, he loved it all.

He couldn't believe that she had agreed to the wedding as well. He had expected her to want to go on more dates, or at least wait a few months before getting married. But her father had conveyed her agreement to the wedding, and then had done all the wedding planning as well. From what Mokuba had told him, Tea had been minimally involved. But Seto figured it was probably because she wasn't into such matters, just like him. He was just glad that he was marrying her.

"Don't be nervous Seto. It will be perfect. Trust me. You should be happy you get to see your dream girl again." Mokuba teased.

"Shut up." Seto said.

"Okay, you're ready. Let's go." Mokuba said laughing.

"I hope everything is perfect." Seto said. And it was.

Tea looked gorgeous as ever. Media was covering the whole event, and Seto knew that for the next few days, everyone will be talking about their wedding. Sure it wasn't a big wedding because both sides had very few relatives, and the guests were mostly business associates. But it had been classy and charming.

After the wedding, all the guests bid them good luck and left. Tea was led to Seto's bedroom by a maid as Seto finished saying goodbye to his associate. She sat on the corner with tears in her eyes. Seto soon came. He threw his coat on the chair but held something in his hand. He went to her and opened the box, kneeling before her. She saw that it was a ring, with the biggest diamond she had ever seen, and to top all that, it was blue, the most rare of them all.

"This all happened so fast, and we didn't get a chance to know each other. So I never properly proposed to you or give you a ring." He said, looking at her beautiful face. "It's too late for proposal now, but at least I can still give you the ring." He finished with a smile.

He held her hand and slid it on her finger. She didn't respond. He figured she was nervous, but he was going to welcome her in a way she would love. He didn't let go of her hand, and moved forward to kiss her but she moved back, shocking him.

Tea found it very sweet of him to get her the ring, but she couldn't kiss him. She didn't love him. She still loved Marik. She saw the look in his eyes and felt guilty. He had every right to do anything he wanted. She had agreed to marry him, and he was her husband.

"I am sorry." She whispered.

"No. There is something wrong. Feel free to tell me." Seto said, his expressionless mask back on.

"It's nothing." She lied, looking away from his piercing eyes.

"That's what I thought before. But I know something is not right here. Tell me. You don't look so happy. Didn't you want to marry me?" He asked. This was the first thought that came to his mind. He had often questioned himself as to why she had agreed to marry him without dating him or getting to know himm. Now, he would get his answer.

"No. It's not that I didn't want to marry _you_. It's just that I didn't want to marry just yet. I don't think I was ready." She said. He quickly pulled back.

"I allowed this marriage to proceed only after hearing your consent. I didn't know that you weren't ready for this commitment. If I had known that you had the slightest of doubts or discomfort, I wouldn't have proceeded." He said, looking away.

"I am sorry." She said again.

"No. It's not your fault." He took a pillow and went to the couch. "I can't leave the room because it will arise suspicion and rumors. But I will sleep on the couch tonight. We can discuss the situation further tomorrow and try to find a solution."" He walked away, leaving a shocked Tea behind.

She just stared at him. He lay on the couch, his back turned to her. She was surprised at him. Based on what she had heard about his ruthlessness and use of power and position to get whatever he wanted, she had expected him to at least be angry at her. But he had been so reasonable and understanding. He wasn't like the other rich guys she had dealt with and come to dislike. He was different, very different. She may not love him but she could grow to like him. In fact, he already had made some space in her heart by his kind gesture. She changed and fell on the bed, quickly falling asleep. Unknown to her, someone was still awake and thinking of her.

Marik.

He couldn't sleep, not with the images of Tea's wedding in his head. He had sneaked into the wedding, just to take one last look at her. She had looked beautiful, wearing the white dress. He had just wanted to kiss her and take her away from there, but he couldn't. He had just stood there, watching Seto kiss _his_ Tea.

His blood boiled, but there was nothing he could do. Not now at least. But he wouldn't give up. Tea was his and nothing changed that, not even her wedding. He wiped the tears that came to his eyes and stood up, grabbing his bag. He boarded the plane and took one last look at the city before saying, "I will come back for you Tea. You are mine, only mine."

...

* * *

Review please. Thanks.


	3. chap 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

* * *

...

Tea opened her eyes to the sound of running water. She stretched and sat up, glancing around the room, searching for Seto.

'Was he in the bathroom?' She wondered. She got her answer when the tap stopped and he came out, wearing a towel. She blushed crimson and turned her head away. 'Why am I embrassed?' She thought. 'He is my husband. I am allowed to look at him. Besides, how can I not. He is so hot.' Her eyes widened at the last thought.

"You're awake I see." He said, smiling at her.

"Yeah. Are you going somewhere?" She asked him, judging by the way he grabbed his trench coat and work clothes, and began dressing.

"Yeah. I better start working, or the company will crumble with the morons in charge." He replied.

"Hmm." She managed to say. He was going to work the day after his marriage. People usually took a few days off after their marriage to be with their loved one.' She thought. And then it hit her. 'Loved one. Now I know why he is going.' She thought bitterly.

"Some guests will be here today. You can meet them, but try not to get too friendly." He told her with a hint of caution in his voice.

"I don't know any of them. I can't meet them alone. Why aren't you staying?" She sounded desperate but she was. For some reason, she wanted him to stay with her. He was the only one in the whole family she knew, and she trusted him.

"Mokuba will be with you." He said, ending the discussion. Tea sighed and got out of the bed, ready to get dressed up and meet the guests.

* * *

"Hey Tea, Seto. Good morning." Mokuba said cheerfully as the couple descended down the stairs.

"Good morning Mokuba." Seto replied and sat at the dining table.

"So what are you guys planning?" Mokuba asked with a sly smirk.

"Planning? What do you mean?" Tea asked him.

"You know what I mean." He winked at them. Tea only blinked, clearly confused. "I mean your honeymoon." He clarified with a roll of his eyes. "Where are you planning to take her Seto?" Tea stared at Seto from the corner of her eyes to see his reaction, but was disappointed to find none. He just drank his coffee with an expressionless face.

"We will think of that later."

"What? So where are you going now?" Mokuba demanded in a strict tone.

"I am going to Kaiba Corp. Work needs to be done there." Seto replied.

"Seto. You can't go today. Everyone is coming to meet you guys." Mokuba chided, a displeased frown on his face.

"And you'll be able to handle them just fine." He got up, ready to leave, when Mokuba spoke again.

"Use some common sense Seto. Tea probably thinks you don't love her." Tea quickly turned to catch Seto's reaction. His body tensed, stiff as a board.

"It's fine Mokuba." She spoke. "I know your brother has a lot of work to do. I understand."

"But what about—." Mokuba tried to speak but was cut off by Seto.

"She said she is fine with it Mokuba so don't press it any further. Just keep an eye open for those friends of yours." He swiftly turned around and walked out. Tea watched him leave and then turned to Mokuba.

"What did he mean by 'keep an eye open'?"

"He just told me to take care of you in his absence." Mokuba said with a smirk and Tea blushed, flattered, and surprised.

"What can happen to me? They are not cannibals. Besides, they're your friends. They can't be bad."

"They can. Some of them are really nice, but the rest are a different story. I'll explain it later when they come." Tea nodded.

* * *

Tea walked down the stairs, wearing a blue tank top and black pants. She wasn't wearing any jewelry, only light makeup. Mokuba was waiting downstairs, with some people. When he spotted her, he smiled at her and motioned her to come join them.

"Hey Tea. You look gorgeous." Mokuba said with a smile.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

"These are my friends. This is Yugi Motou." He pointed to a guy with weird purple, red and black hair with blonde bangs. "He is the Game King, Duel Monsters Champion and owns a gaming store." Mokuba introduced them. Tea raised her eyebrows at his list of accomplishments.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Yugi shyly said. Tea smiled and nodded.

"And this is Joey Wheeler. He is also one of the top duelists and owns a showroom with his best friend Tristen Taylor." Mokuba pointed to two guys, one with blonde hair and the other with brown hair.

"It's a pleasure." Tristen said.

"Hi." Joey said.

"Hi. It's really nice to meet you guys." Tea said smiling.

"We didn't get a chance to speak with you at the wedding." Yugi said. "To be honest, we were still in shock. We hadn't expected Kaiba to get married so suddenly, just out of the blue like that."

"Yeah." Tristan said with a laugh. "Part of me showed up just to make sure it was real."

"I still can't believe he is married to a girl like you." Joey said. "I mean, you seem like a smart and sensible girl. Why would you agree to marry Kaiba?" A frown appeared on her features as she answered.

"Only a smart and sensible girl would see that Seto is a very intelligent, caring, and loving person, and would marry him in a heartbeat. But the stupid and ignorant would see fault in him." She replied hotly, highly offended at his comments.

"Joey didn't mean to offend you." Yugi quickly tried to make ammends. "What he meant was that we have known Kaiba for many years. We know he can be cold and impersonal, so we are just surprised and curious as to how he managed to win a girl over so quietly and quickly."

"There is more to a book than it's cover." She replied, not completely satisfied with their attempts at peace. "Seto doesn't treat everyone the same way. How he is portrayed by the media is very different than what he is actually like."

"I guess we'll take your word for it." Tristan said. "God knows Kaiba will never treat us decently."

"Stop exagerrating." Mokuba spoke in his brother's defence. "He treats you just fine. If anyone has the right to complain, it's Joey." The guys chuckled as Joey frowned.

"Yeah. I have the right to complain about moneybags being a jerk to me. Why can't be treat me nicely too?" Joey said, crossing his arms.

"When you look like Tea, Seto will treat you nicely too." Mokuba replied with a wink, and they all shared a laugh. Maybe these guys weren't so bad afterall.

"So, Tea, do you have any interest in business, since you are form a business family?" Yugi asked her, changing the topic.

"Well actually-" They continued talking for a while, occassionally laughing at Joey's and Tristan's jokes.

* * *

"Hey Mokuba, where is the food?" Joey asked after an hour of conversation.

"It's in the kitchen." Mokuba rolled his eyes at the predictable question and replied.

"Then what are we doing here? Let's go." Joey said excitedly and marched towards the kitchen.

"We better follow him, before he tries to swallow the whole chicken leg in one bite… again." Yugi sand Tristen followed Joey, leaving Tea and Mokuba behind.

"Well, they are very nice and interesting people." Tea said to Mokuba.

"Yeah. They are the best and the ones I can actually trust. You'll feel that way too once you spend more time with them." Mokuba said with a fond smile.

"Then who are the ones I should watch out for?" She asked, recalling Seto's veiled warnings.

"Here they come." Tea turned around to see two girls walk in, with big smiles on their faces. One had blonde hair and the other had reddish brown hair.

"These girls? Are you serious? The look nice." She said studying them. The blonde haired girl was taller and more curvacious than the other one.

"Look can be deceiving." Mokuba said. The girls approached them.

"Hi Mokuba. It's been a while hasn't it?" The blonde girl said to Mokuba. Tea saw that she had striking purple eyes and model-like features. Her voice, her body, and her posture oozed sexuality.

"Yeah Mai. Hey Serenity. It's good to see you too." He said to the other girl. She was shorter and less curvy than Mai. She had hazel eyes and very petite frame and features.

"Where is Seto?" A frown appeared on Tea's face at her question.

"He is at the office." Mokuba replied casually.

"Really? Is his new wife that bad that he wants to get away from her on the second day of his marriage?" Mai joked and let out a small laugh. Serenity joined her.

"Maybe he went away because he knew you were coming." Tea replied with a coy smile. The girls' laughter stopped immediately. Mokuba smiled.

"Why would you say that?" He asked slyly.

"I have only been in their company for a minute and already I want to get away from them. I can just imagine how he would feel." She replied in a logical tone, and shared a devious smile with Mokuba. The girls sneered at them and walked away.

"You sure handled them. Now I know you are perfect for this family." Mokuba said with a big smile.

"So they're the only ones?" She asked him.

"No. There is one more. Duke devlin. He is the creator and owner of Dungeon Dice Monsters. He is rich, popular, good looking, and a playboy. He is under the impression that he is irressistable, and he tries to charm his way into every skirt he sees, so you should watch yourself around him." Mokuba warned.

"Is that him?" She pointed to a man with black hair tied in a ponytail. He looked familiar. She might have seen him on a magazine cover or poster. She remembered his arrogant smile.

"Yeah. He is the one. Don't get too friendly with him." Mokuba said.

"Hello Mokuba. Long time no see." Duke said extending his hand for Mokuba to shake.

"Hello Duke." Mokuba replied shaking his hand. Duke smiled and turned his attention to Tea.

"And you must be the beautiful Tea Gardner, Kaiba's lovely wife." He shot her a charming smile.

"Hi." Tea said smiling politely.

"You're more beautiful then I imagined. Kaiba is so lucky. I feel jealous." Duke said with an exagerrated sigh. "By the way, where is the lucky bastard?"

"He is at work." Mokuba replied.

"I can't believe he would leave such a beauty behind for work." Duke said, kneeling before Tea and holding her hand. "I want to sincerely apologize for my absence at your wedding. If I had even the slightest idea of what awaited me there, I wouldn't have missed it. Please accept my apology." He said slyly as he kissed Tea's hand. But as soon as the lips had touched there, she quickly withdrew it. He smirked deviously at her and licked his lips. When he had kissed her hand, his tongue had come out and licked the skin. She frowned at his bold and inappropriate action.

"I don't think an apology is going to get you out of this. This is a big mistake which will not go unpunished." She said with a smirk. "I think I'll pull your ears to teach you a lesson." She said and twisted his ear painfully. He yelped in pain.

"I am sure you won't make a mistake like this again." She said with a stern look into his eyes. Duke glared dangerously at her before walking over to Serenity and Mai. His mood changed immediately and he started flirting with them.

"Good job Tea." Mokuba patted her on the back.

"Thanks. He is such a jerk. Why did you invite him?" She was still angry at him. She should have cut his ears off instead of just twisting them.

"He is Seto's business partner. He is friends with the others so I know him as well. He also dated Serenity, Joey's sister."

"Serenity is Joey's sister?" Tea was surprised. Serenity was an ass and Joey was a very nice guy.

"Yeah. And Mai is his girlfriend." Mokuba continued, surprising her even more. "Mai and Serenity are best friends. They are supermodels and like the spotlight. Mai is also a duelist. That's how she met Joey. Serenity and Mai get along fine. Mai has dated many other hot shots including Valon, who is the CEO of Paradias Inc, Kaiba Corp's rival in Europe. Now she is with Joey, but there are rumors that she is secretly dating Valon again."

"Does Joey know it?" Tea asked.

"I think he does. He has heard it but I'm sure Mai made him believe it was a lie. Serenity probably helped her cover it."

"Why would Serenity do that to her brother?" Tea was amazed.

"So Mai would help her when she needs it. Serenity is no angel, even though she acts like it. She has dated many famous people like Mai, including Rex Raptor, Mako Tsunami, and Weevil Underwood. She also dated Tristen, but the relationship didn't last long. Tristen really loved her but she wasn't ready to get into a serious relationship."

"So they broke up? What did Joey say?" Tea was becoming very interested in her new friends. Their lives were like soap operas.

"He was kind of disappointed. He trusted Tristen and I think he wanted it to work out, but it didn't. He didn't force Serenity to give the relationship a try, and later, Tristen got over it as well. Then Serenity set her sights on Seto."

"What?" Tea was shocked and suddenly felt worried. Did they like each other? Had they dated? Did Seto still have any feelings for her?

"Yeah. She tried hard to get his attention but Seto never gave her a second glance. This made Serenity angry. Mai helped her too, but nothing worked on my brother. She then dated Duke, but they broke up recently." Tea only nodded. "Don't worry Tea. My brother loves you and you only." Mokuba said laughing and Tea blushed.

"I am going to go see what Joey is up to. You want to come?" He asked her.

"You go ahead. I'll be there soon." Mokuba nodded and left.

Tea sat there, thinking. Why had she felt threatened when she found out that Serenity had tried to date Seto? She didn't love him. How could she love him? She had only known him for a night, and even then, they hadn't talked. But what he had said and how he had behaved really got to her and she couldn't get him out of her head.

"She isn't beautiful. Not at all. I have seen maids who are better than her." Mai voice shook her out of her thoughts. Tea noticed that the girls had moved closer to her after Mokuba had left. They were still facing each other and talking to each other, but she knew they wanted her to hear what they were saying.

"Yeah. I mean, what was Seto thinking?" Serenity piped in.

"Maybe he wants something from her father's company. I heard he is one of the top businessmen." Mai wondered.

"Yeah. I bet he wants to merge the companies. Once that is done, he will probably kick her to the curb." Serenity said, shooting Tea a nasty smile.

"Of course. He doesn't care about her. If he did, he wouldn't have left today." Mai said.

"This is just a business move. He is used to getting what he want, and he isn't afraid to use any means possible, even a sham marriage and putting up with someone like her for a few weeks."

"Well, she better enjoy these days, because after he is finished, she will be left on the streets." They laughed and Tea turned to face them.

"If you think this is going to scare me, you're wrong." She informed them.

"We are not trying to do anything but warn you." Serenity said with mock convern. "Seto is known as a cold-hearted jerk. Do you actually believe he loves you?"

"He destroyed the very man who brought him up to this level. He crushed his own father for power. What makes you think you won't meet the same fate?" Mai said.

"Let's go Mai. We don't have to explain anything to her. She would rather learn it the hard way." Serenity said. They smirked one last time at her and walked away, snickering.

Tea sighed and fell back on the couch. 'Could they be telling the truth?' She asked herself. Was he really that cold-hearted that he had married her only to use her for his own selfish purposes?

'No. He can't be.' She reasoned with herself. 'He was so nice when we first met and yesterday night too. They were telling a lie.'

'You heard what they said.' Her mind argued. 'It is no different then what everyone else says about him. That's what you thought of him too. The only reason you don't want to believe it is because you fear it might be true.'

She unconsciously hugged herself. She suddenly felt so alone. Sure Mokuba was there, and her new friends were there. But could she really trust them? Maybe they were with Seto as well, all trying to trick her. But they were so nice to her. They all smiled so warmly at her. They couldn't be faking it. But as Shakespeare said, there was no art to find what lay in a man's mind. Everyone wore masks of fake love.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her life was messed and there was nothing she could do about it. Mokuba had told her that Mai and Serenity liked to mess with people's heads. They liked causing pain. But that's what she had heard about Seto as well. Mokuba said that Seto was kind, and he loved her. But Mai and Serenity said he was faking it all. Who could she believe? Who _should_ she believe?

...

* * *

Please review.

And the line I used of Shakespeare belongs to Shakespeare.


	4. chap 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

* * *

...

"Hey Tea, there's a call for you." Mokuba yelled from the living room. Tea wondered who it could be. Her friends or father would have contacted her on her cell phone. She walked towards the phone, wondering who it could be.

"Hello." She said. An unfamiliar voice greeted her.

"Oh, okay. Thanks. I… I'll have to ask Seto about it. Thank you. Bye." She put the phone back and slumped on the couch. Mokuba stared at her.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah."

"Who was it?"

"Mrs. Kleins. She is having a party and wants me and your brother to attend." Tea knew who Mrs. Kleins was. Her husband was one of the leading businessmen in Domino.

"So, what's the problem?" Mokuba asked, surprised and confused.

"Uh… umm…. Your brother is busy, and I don't know if he'll like to go to some party." Tea said, hoping Mokuba would believe her. Truth be told, she wasn't ready to go to functions either. She knew they would have to put up the act of loving newlyweds, and she wasn't sure if either of them were comfortable with it.

"Yeah, you're right. Seto never goes to any social event." Mokuba said and Tea breathed a sigh of relief. "But if you ask him, he'll go for sure." Mokuba added, smirking.

"I don't want to bother him." Tea quickly said.

"Don't worry about a thing. Just call him. I bet he is dying to hear your voice." Mokuba laughed teasingly and dialed Seto's number.

"But Mokuba-." Tea started but Mokuba interrupted her.

"But nothing. You haven't had your honeymoon yet. Seto is acting like a total jerk, leaving you alone like this. The press is already making ridiculous assumptions. It will get better if you are seen together, so talk to him and ask him. He'll agree." Mokuba handed her the phone. She took a deep breath before taking it.

"Seto Kaiba speaking." His cold voice came.

"Hi. It's me, Tea. I hope I'm not bothering you." She said shyly.

"No, not at all." His voice changed to a warm, deep tone.

"Mrs. Klein's called. She is having a party and wants us to attend." She quickly said.

"What did you tell her?" He asked her.

"I said I'll tell her after asking you. So…." She let it hanging it there. He kept silent for a while and then finally spoke.

"Do you want to go?" She was caught off guard at that.

"Uh… I don't know. I don't really like going to these business parties." She admitted sheepishly.

"That makes the two of us." Even though she couldn't see it, she could feel him smiling.

"If it's not a problem with you, maybe we can go." She finally said.

"If you want to go, then be ready by 8:00pm." He said. Tea smiled.

"Ok, bye." She said and hung up. Mokuba looked at her expectantly. She smiled.

"I have to get ready for the party." She turned around to go to her room. Mokuba smiled behind her and sat down to work on his project again.

* * *

Seto entered the mansion and threw his trench coat on the couch. Mokuba greeted him from the TV room.

"Seto, in here." Mokuba yelled. Seto sighed and went.

"Where is Tea?" He asked.

"Can't wait to see her? Just because a beautiful, sexy girl is your wife doesn't mean you have to ignore everything else." Mokuba said with a playful pout.

"Mokuba." Seto said in a warning tone and Mokuba laughed.

"Fine. If you want to see her so bad, turn around. She is right behind you." Seto did and was amazed at what he saw.

Tea stood there, wearing beautiful blue dress, with a single strap over her right shoulder. The dress was simple with sapphires at the hem. It reached up to her knees to reveal her long slender legs. It fit her perfectly, showing her curves. Seto tiered hard not to stare, but his mouth did hung upon. Mokuba elbowed him in the ribs to get him back to earth. Seto glared at him, but turned his attention to Tea soon after.

"You look gorgeous." He told her and she blushed.

"Gorgeous? Try undeniably sexy, hot and downright sinful." Mokuba piped in and Tea blushed even more.

"Let's go." Seto told her, but Mokuba stopped them.

"Come on Seto. You are not going to go in these clothes. You look like her driver instead of her husband. Go wear something nice to match hers." Mokuba said and Seto resisted the urge to strangle him, but he went to his room to change nonetheless. Tea waited for him downstairs, and when he came, it was her turn to gape at him. He was wearing black pants and a light blue shirt, with the top two buttons open to reveal his marvelous chest. A black coat, perfectly tailored to his frame, finished the look. He looked amazing.

"If we are late, I want you to go to bed on time. Don't stay up too late. " Seto told Mokuba as he walked towards Tea, and together, they walked out and into his awaiting limo.

* * *

Mrs. Klein's and her husband greeted them when they entered the huge hall, where the party was being held. Soon, everyone else came to greet and congratulate them on their wedding. Many questions were tossed at them, but Seto and Tea answered very tactfully. Then Tea was dragged away by some women. She looked helplessly at Seto but he was being surrounded away by the men, who were excited to have him since he never came to such events.

* * *

Seto finally escaped from the circle of men who were desperately trying to cut a business deal with him. His eyes scanned for Tea and he soon found her, standing uncomfortably between many businessmen. She started walking to get away form them but they walked besides her, not willing to let her leave just yet. One man grabbed her arm and turned her to face him as he laughed. She tried to wiggle out of his grip but he said something that made her angry.

Tea felt like slapping the man. He was married but was hitting on her. She couldn't believe what he just said. He told her to loosen up and have as much fun as she could. He felt that she didn't know how to have _real_ fun, or at least, their style of fun. He suggested that she come to his house with him. Tea wondered where the hell was his wife? What kind of people were these? Did they have no values? She told him many times to leave her alone, but he was bent on bothering her. Beside him, were some other men who kept staring at her body with hungry eyes. She was so disgusted. Just when one man touched her waist, someone pushed him back roughly. Tea was immensely relieved to see Seto glaring at the man.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Seto asked angrily.

"I… I was asking her for a dance." The man said stuttering in fear. He knew how cruel Seto could be when he was angry.

"I think she said no. But you were still forcing her." Seto said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry man. I didn't know." He said backing off.

"Keep this in mind. She is Tea Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's wife. If you ever touch her again, I'll cut your hands off." The man nodded, scared enough to piss.

"And tell this to your other lecherous friends as well." Seto yelled at him and he ran away to join the others who had high-tailed as soon as Seto had showed up. Tea turned to glance at Seto. He had just stood up for her.

"Thanks." She said gratefully to him and he smiled.

"Let's go sit somewhere." He said and they walked towards an empty table in a corner.

"I tried to tell him but he wouldn't leave. And-." Tea tried to explain to him but he raised his hand to stop her.

"I believe you. These men are pigs. Don't pay attention to them. Most of them are married but they still go after every young girl they see. And their wives are no different, going after any man who is young and handsome. They deserve each other." Seto said.

"How disgusting." Tea said scrunching up her nose.

"That's why I don't come to these parties. All these men want to do is take advantage of my power and money." Seto finished.

"I guess that's why dad never forced me to come with him. He knew what these people were like." Tea said thinking. They chatted about a variety of different things, both enjoying each other's company. The sound of slow music startled them. They watched as couples started dancing. Tea stared at them with longing in her eyes. Dancing had always been her passion.

"Would you like to dance?" Seto asked her, noticing her look. She smiled and nodded.

He led her to the floor and placed a hand on her waist. She put a hand on his shoulder and they began dancing. Tea's eyes danced with joy. Marik had never liked slow dances, and she had never had a chance to slow-dance with anyone, not counting the times she had danced with her father. As they danced, Tea closed her eyes in content. She rested her head on his chest and sighed, still dancing. He placed his arms around her waist and kept her close to his body as they moved. It felt so perfect, her in his arms, her head on his chest, that he wished the music would go on forever. But all good things must come to an end, and so did the song and their dance. Tea was blushing as she pulled away from him slightly to stare into his softened eyes.

"Another?" He found himself asking before he could think. A beautiful smile graced her features as she nodded and moved closer to him again and they began moving to the music.

* * *

"That wasn't such a bad night." Tea said to Seto as they sat in the limo on their way back to the mansion.

"You could say that but the night isn't over yet." He said smirking. Tea's heartbeat increased. What was he planning to do? The limo came to a halt and Seto opened the door and stepped outside. Tea sat still, not knowing what to do. He extended his hand for her and she grabbed it, stepping out beside him. She gasped when she saw where they were. It was a beautiful garden, with countless flowers blooming. Even in the darkness of the night she could see how magnificent they were. Seto took her to a small bridge suspended over a pond, and they stood in silence, admiring the beauty of the night. The sky was full of stars and a full moon peeked at them. The park was full of fireflies that danced around them.

Tea stared at the clear water of the river and saw Seto's reflection nestled among countless reflecting stars. His face was expressionless, as he stared into the water.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He lied, but Tea didn't buy it.

"Then why are you so glum?"

"That's just how my face is." He replied smiling and she laughed softly.

"Really, how come I never noticed it before?" She teased, smiling at him and he didn't reply. "Is something bothering you?" She asked apprehensively. Was he thinking about their situation? They hadn't really discussed it since her confession on their wedding night. But as she recalled, he had said that he would figure something out. Had he made a decision? She knew he was being kind to her, but she wanted to stay with him. She wanted to see if they could actually have a relationship. Besides, she knew divorcing was not an option, at least not this early. She studied his face and found it to be sombre. Her heard beat madly against her chest.

He sighed and reached into his pocket to take out something but then hesitated. She nearly died with fear and anticipation.

"Before my mother died, she gave me something that I have kept with me all these years. It's very precious to me." He said, and took out a beautiful locket with a blue diamond embedded in it. Tea gasped as it shimmered in the moonlight.

"I was eight years old when my mother died, and after two years, my father died as well." Seto spoke, staring straight ahead. "I was sent to the orphanage because no relatives were ready to take me and Mokuba in. The life at the orphanage was tough, especially for Mokuba who was barely three. Bullies picked on him. I defended him every time and tried to make him feel better, but inside, I felt horrible. I didn't want to live like that and didn't want that life for Mokuba either. So I gambled with Gozoburo Kaiba. I beat him at a chess game, and forced him to adopt us. I thought that was the end of our troubles, but little did I knew." He sighed, but continued.

"Gozoburo treated me like a robot, forcing me to work without rest. I worked for twenty hours everyday. I barely got any sleep, but he was never satisfied with me. He used Mokuba to push me even further. He would hurt Mokuba, forcing me to obey his every command, and I did. I listened to his every word and sealed it into my mind. And then I used his own tricks and strategies to beat him once again." Seto's voice changed from sombre to strong and determined. "I took over Kaiba Corp. and fulfilled my promise of a better future for Mokuba. But there was much to be done. I changed the whole company from military to a gaming corporation. I worked day and night to make it successful and give it a better reputation then the old Kaiba Corp. But spending too much time with machines made me inhumane. I became cold and distant from people. My heart turned to stone. Mokuba worried about me. He tried everything in his power to change me." He stopped to take a deep breath and then continued again.

"In a last desperate attempt, he married you to me, hoping that it will change me. But I guess he failed."

"No he didn't." Tea said. "He did change you. You may have been cold before but you are kind hearted now. I have seen that. I heard a lot of rumors about you, but when I met you, I couldn't believe them. I have known you for a few days only, and can confidently say that you're a gentleman, and better than many men out there. What you let out is different then what's in your heart." She finished staring into his blue eyes.

"I… I want you to have this Tea." He extended the necklace to her. "I want someone special to have it and I think you're the person." Tea's eyes threatened to burst wide. Was he kidding or was he really giving her something so precious to him?

"Seto… I…" She tried to speak but words refused to form.

"I'm sure my mother wanted me to give it to someone like you. You deserve it more then anyone else, even more then I do. I know you'll treat it better then I could ever." He stood behind her and placed it around her neck. She was so relieved that she wasn't wearing any jewelry. He stood in front of her to admire her.

"It looks beautiful on you." He said gazing into her eyes. Tea was already lost into his eyes. He slowly leaned forward, and Tea's heart beat madly in her chest. He was going to kiss her. She waited breathlessly as he reached closer and closer. Seto was now close enough for her to feel his breath on her skin, and then she felt his lips, not on her lips, but on her cheek. He pulled back after a gentle peck, leaving her disappointed and unsatisfied. He walked back towards the limo.

Tea stared at his back, angrily and sadly. She had wanted to kiss him badly and she knew he wanted to kiss her too. But he hadn't. It wasn't as if he was punishing her. He didn't want to hurt her. He remembered what she had told him on their first night and those words stopped him from proceeding. He had fallen in love with her on their first meeting, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way.

If only he knew that she had started to fall in love with him as well. He had gained her respect and attention on their first night and today, he had stolen her heart as well.

If only he knew.

...

* * *

please review.


	5. chap 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

...

Seto was fumbling with his tie when two slender hands gripped his gently.

"Let me do it." Tea smiled and he nodded. She stood in front of him and tied it while he hurriedly brushed his hair. It was very early in the morning. He had just received an important call from Kaiba Corp., and had to go immediately. He was desperately trying to get ready and get there in time, and in his preparations, he had completely forgotten about Tea who was still sleeping. His racket woke her up and she stared at him curiously, not saying a word. This was the first thing she had said ever since she had woken up.

"Where are you going?" She said, focusing on his tie and trying to hide the blush that had crept upon her face.

"Kaiba Corp." He replied. "A problem has occurred and they need my help. Sometimes I wonder why did I hire such morons?" He said frowning.

"Hmm." She said. Inside, she wondered when he would be back.

"I might come late today." He said, glancing at her. "Valentine and Wheeler will be here today. They plan to go shopping with you."

"Do I have to? I… don't really like them." Tea admitted. He chuckled heartedly. Tea looked up and completely melted. His laugh was so masculine and sexy.

"Nor do I. You don't have to go if you don't want to." He told her kindly.

"No. I'll go. I haven't been out for a while." She said. He nodded with an expressionless face and moved back.

"I guess I better get going. Watch your back with those two." Seto said and turned to leave, but then turned around and kissed her forehead. Tea gasped when his lips came into contact with her skin. He quickly turned around and left.

Tea sighed and fell back on the bed. Her fingers gently touched her forehead where his lips had blessed the skin. Another kiss… well it _was_ a kiss. They had been married for two whole weeks and had been invited to many parties. That was the only time they had spent together acting as a couple. At the mansion, they still behaved as new friends. But she had fallen head over heels for him. It was quite alarming to her how fast it had occurred, but she didn't care or doubt her feelings. She knew he was exactly the kind of man who could do this to a woman. But she wondered if he felt the same way about her. He was relaxed around her, and was comfortable enough to smile and joke, sometimes even flirt. On rare occassions, he even kissed her, like today, but like today, it was always an affectionate peck on the cheek or forehead. She wanted more. She wanted him to kiss her passionately, on the lips. She wanted him to take her breath away.

She had even started wearing her sexy nightgown to get his attention, but no use. Maybe he was lacking hormones. But that couldn't be. Many times, during their little time together, he would stare at her with desire and love, but he never made a move. She figured if he still thought that she needed her time. But how could she tell him she was ready? She couldn't just go and say, 'I love you now, so lets sleep together.' But if she had to, then she would.

Stopping her train of thoughts, she got up and started getting ready for her day with Mai and Serenity.

* * *

"Now Tea, wasn't that fun?" Serenity coyly said and Tea nodded. They were on their way to the Kaiba Mansion after many hours of shopping. The day hadn't been so bad, if she discounted Mai's and Serenity barbs and snickers. She had bought a few things and wondered what Seto would say when she would wear them.

"Come on hun, say something." Mai pressed. "You have been quite for most of the day."

"Something on your mind?" Serenity asked suspiciously.

"No, nothing." Tea quickly said and they smirked knowingly.

"Is it about Seto?" Serenity asked as casually as she could, but Tea noticed the glint in her eyes. She sharply glared at her. Everyone else called Seto by his last name, but Serenity didn't. Even though, according to Mokuba, Seto had told her many times to not address him by his first name, she didn't listen. And Tea didn't like it either.

"No. I said it before, it's nothing." Tea said strictly.

"I knew it was bound to happen, but I didn't expect it to happen this soon." Mai said.

"What?" Tea asked in annoyance, expecting some crazy theory about Seto.

"Well hun, remember we warned you that Seto married you because of some business reason. We _thought_ that he wanted to use you." Tea didn't reply, but continued to stare at Mai with an intense gaze, daring her to continue. "We knew you were going to find out, but not this soon."

"But don't worry Tea. We are here for you. We are supermodels, and have links all over the world. We can get you a job somewhere." Serenity offered graciously.

"Maybe you can be our secretary." Mai suggested and the two girls exchanged gleeful looks. Tea frowned.

"You need to have a means of income to support yourself, after you leave Seto… or he leaves you." Serenity said.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass. Seto and I are doing just fine. And even if we do breakup, I can take care of myself." Tea said and entered the mansion. She placed the shopping bags on the couch and fell on it, exhausted. Mai and Serenity also sat but with more decorum. Tea glanced at the watch. 8:00 pm. Whoa. She had been shopping all day, and she hadn't even bought that much. Mai and Serenity were the ones who jumped from one store to another. They bought dozens of clothes and shoes and still wanted to buy more.

"What are you thinking hun?" Mai's voice shook her out of her thoughts. Why were they so interested in her thoughts? Did they always assume that her silence meant some clamaity?

"Just that we have been shopping all day." Tea said.

"Come on Tea. This is what we do. This is life." Serenity said cheerfully.

"Yeah. I'm going to ask the maid to make dinner. I'm hungry. You guys will eat as well?" Tea asked them.

"Salad only. I have to look after my figure." Mai said and Serenity nodded. Tea sighed and entered the kitchen.

* * *

Tea fell on the bed, completely exhausted from the day's activities. After dinner, Mai and Serenity had decided to stay over night. They had talked, and talked, and talked and then… talked some more. Tea's head was hurting. They kept talking about their many affairs with celebrities. They had been with almost every famous guy, including Seto Kaiba.

Yes. Serenity just _had_ to bring that up. She had an _affair_ with Seto. Tea knew it was nothing more then a rumor that Serenity had started herself. Mokuba had told her all about Serenity's crush on Seto. So, when Serenity told her lies about how Seto and her were so close, and that they didn't marry because of Joey, Tea only smiled. She knew it was a lie, but she had fun listening to Serenity and Mai's lies.

But still, if you had two bimbos yap all day, you would get tired, and so was she. Now, all she wanted to do was sleep. But she just couldn't. She keep glancing at the couch, where he slept every day. He wasn't there now. He was probably still at Kaiba Corp. and she was missing him. She was worried about him. It was really late. He had been there all day, and hadn't even called. What kind of problem was he facing? She knew business and thought maybe she could help him. So she decided to call.

Just when she reached for the phone, it rang. She quickly grabbed it, hoping it was him who was calling.

"Hello." She said, heart racing with excitement and joy.

"_Oh hi Tea. It's me, duke. Remember me_." The voice form the other side of phone disappointed her greatly.

"Yeah. Why are you calling at such a late hour?" Tea inquired.

"_I have to tell you something important. If you could come and meet me. I'm in the study room, in your mansion_." Duke said urgently.

"How did you-?" She started but he cut her off.

"_Please Tea. Hurry up. This is important_." He said and Tea sighed.

"Okay. I'll be there shortly." She said.

"_Good. And don't bother waking anyone up. Only you should know this_." He said and hung up. Tea sat on the bed for a while, deciding whether to go or not. At last, she decided to go. He sounded like he was in a hurry. Maybe he did have something important to tell her. And besides, he was in _her_ house. Why should she be afraid to go? She grabbed a long robe to wear over her sexy nightgown, to cover herself, before descending downstairs.

He was in the study, just like he had told her.

"What is it Duke? You know Seto is not home right now. You should have waited till tomorrow." She said sternly and walked forward. He however walked towards the door and closed it.

"I know. That's why I came. This is the perfect opportunity I have been waiting for." He said as he locked the door and advanced towards her. She stepped back.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked him, worried.

"I am doing what I have wanted to do since the first day I met you." He advanced towards her and she retreated.

"Duke, I'm warning you." She said, trying to sound brave but inside, she was afaid.

"I know you're a beautiful girl who needs and deserves someone who would love you completely." He had Tea cornered. "Kaiba is definitely not the person, but I am."

"Shut up. You don't know what you're saying." Tea said, trying to get away from him.

"I know exactly what I am saying. I know Kaiba. He prefers his work to everything else. Take your marriage as an example. How many times has he kissed you? I bet it's once or twice. You haven't even been on your honeymoon because he is busy with his work. But with me, it will all change. I'll give you the treatment you deserve." He said and ran his fingers sensually over her arms. Tea tried to jerk away from him.

"Get away from me. Seto is perfectly fine and I'm happy with him."

"You don't have to lie to me Tea. I can see it your eyes. You need someone to love you… to touch you. And I can do that. I can please you, give you pleasure beyond you wildest imagination. And we don't have to tell anyone. It can be our little secret." He tried to remove her robe but she slapped him.

"Keep you filthy hands off me. I don't need you. Now, let me go." She tried to struggle out of his grip, but he pressed her body with his. He tried to kiss her, but she moved her head to the side. This angered him.

"There's no use denying it. I know you want me." He said as he forcefully removed her robe, revealing her nightgown. It was slightly see through and very, very sexy. She wore it for Seto, but now Duke was enjoying it.

His mouth fell open at the sheer beauty before him. Tea was shocked as well. But when Duke's hand reached out to touch her, she snapped out of her trance and moved away from him. Duke stared at her with lust filled eyes. She covered her breasts with her arms, but no use. He moved forward and roughly grabbed her.

"God, you're so hot." He kissed her shoulder. She tried to slap him, but her hands were crushed between their bodies. His lips moved over her shoulder, towards her collarbone. She tried to struggle out of his grasp again but he was stronger then her. Suddenly, she kicked him in the groin. He toppled and fell to the floor, groaning in pain.

Seizing the opportunity, she ran towards the door and tried to unlock it. She was halfway through when someone, namely Duke, pulled her away from it. How could he have recovered so fast? He seemed angry, very angry.

"No one has ever denied me of what I want… no one." He said in a dangerous tone and squeezed her arms. She cried out in pain. He pinned her against the wall and removed a strap from her shoulder. It fell, revealing more of her creamy skin. Duke's tongue came out to lick it. Tea shivered in disgust and squirmed again. But he silenced her by biting hard on her skin. Tears ran down her cheeks. In absolute desperation and a last attempt to get her off him, she bit his ear as hard as she could. He yelped in pain as blood seeped out.

"You bitch." He said and slapped her across the face. Tea screamed in pain. A satisfied smirk appeared on his face.

"This will show you your place." He said before trying to seize her lips in a kiss again. But Tea freed one arm and slapped him hard, once again. When he had slapped her, he had loosened his grip on her arms. Tea pushed him back with all her power and tried to run, but tripped on a chair and fell on the floor. Duke got up and towered over her.

"Duke, please don't do this. I beg you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. Once I'm done, you'll be begging me to do more." He said arrogantly, with a devilish smile. She looked around to find an escape route, but there was none. She was doomed.

She closed her eyes, giving up. She felt him grab her shoulders and move forward. She could feel his breath on her lips, his hands, fiddling with her other strap, when suddenly, his body jerked back and she heard a thud. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Duke flat on the ground with a furious Seto standing over him.

"Seto." She managed to whisper. He turned to stare at her and she could see the fire burning in his usually cold eyes. She quickly fixed her nightgown straps, and covered herself. By that time, Duke stood up.

"Good thing you came Kaiba. I was going to call you anyway to tell you about this." Duke said.

"What the hell is happening? We heard a loud thud." Serenity said as she came with Mai and Mokuba.

"Good thing you are all here. Now I can finally tell you the truth." Duke said. "This…" He pointed to Tea. "This girl called me at this late hour and told me to come here as fast as I could. I thought she was in some kind of trouble so I hurried here. And when I got here, she led me to this room. Then she tried to seduce me. She said that Kaiba wasn't paying enough attention to her and wasn't satisfying her needs. She needed someone else, and she picked me. She wanted to hide it from you Kaiba. I couldn't believe my ears or eyes. She threw herself at me. I knew how furious you would be if you found out, so I tried to reason with her. But she seemed out of her mind, completely driven by lust."

"Oh my God. I don't believe this." Mai said, horrified.

Seto turned to look at Tea. She was shocked, her mouth wide open. Tears fell from her eyes as she met his gaze. She hugged herself even more and tried to say something but he raised his hand, silencing her. He turned to Duke again.

"So that's what really happened?" He asked Duke with an intense gaze.

"Of course it did. Can't you see? Duke is fully dressed in his business clothes, but look at Tea. She is practically naked." Serenity pointed out.

"I didn't ask you Wheeler so keep your filthy mouth shut." Seto yelled at Serenity and she quickly shut up.

"Answer me Devlin. Is that what happened?" Seto said again.

"Yes Kaiba. It did. She was the one who—ugh." Seto punched him in the face before he could finish the sentence. Duke fell on the floor.

"Liar. You think you can fool me with your lies? Your dead wrong Devlin." Seto yelled as he kicked Duke in the stomach. Duke coughed violently, but Seto wasn't done yet. He punched him again.

"I know you too well Devlin. I know what kind of a bastard you are. You have been trying to lie to me in the past as well. I kept ignoring it, acting like I believed you. I have tolerated many things but I will not tolerate you accusing my wife of something so low. I know her and I refuse to believe that she has a bad character." Seto said and continued to kick and punch Duke, who was spitting blood. Finally, Mokuba went to Deto.

"Seto, stop. He'll die if you keep beating him like this." Mokuba said, trying to pry Seto off Duke.

"That's what I'm trying to do. How dare he touch her? How dare he even think of her like that? Fucking bastard." Seto yelled.

"Seto, calm down." Mokuba said and Seto took a deep breath before stepping away from Duke's beaten body. After making sure that Seto wouldn't hit Duke anymore, Mokuba went to Duke. Serenity and Mai were already sitting by his side.

Seto went to Tea, who was sitting on the floor, crying. He spotted her robe and used it to cover her shaking form. He then sat beside her and removed a strand of hair from her face. She looked up with her puffy, red eyes. Seto gently picked her up in his arms, bridal style and carried her towards their bedroom.

He placed her on the bed and sat beside her. She lowered her head, as if afraid or ashamed to meet his gaze. He lifter her chin to face him.

"You don't have to be ashamed of anything. It's Devlin who should be ashamed. I heard noises when I entered the mansion, so I went to investigate. The door wasn't properly locked, and one push opened it. I saw and heard all." He said, gazing into her eyes. That's when he noticed the slap mark on her cheek. It didn't take him long to realize that Duke must have slapped her. He gently caressed it and whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't come early." Tea stared at him, completely shocked. He was apologizing to her.

"You trusted me. You didn't believe what he told you and took my side." She whispered.

"Of course I did. Even if Mokuba told me otherwise, I wou-." But her lips upon his cut him off. She kissed him passionately.

It took him a second to realize what was happening and to respond. He kissed her back with the same passion and ferocity. They kissed hungrily for what seemed like eternity, neither one wanting to let go. But they pulled back for breath. Seto attacked her neck and kissed the soft flesh and sucked on it. Tea tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. He took full advantage of it and continued biting and nipping on the skin, emitting moans from her.

Tea's hands locked themselves in his hair, pulling him closer to her skin. His lips felt so good. She had wanted this for so long, she had imagined it for so long, but she never even dreamed that it would feel so good. His hands removed her robe and she willingly let him take it off. Seto then pulled back to admire her beauty. The moonlight peeking from the window reflected her skin as milky white. He gently pushed her on the bed and kissed her again.

He got on top pf her and gazed into her eyes, asking for permission. Tea answered by kissing him and pulling his body closer to hers. Seto smiled and moved lower to kiss her neck and collarbone. Just as his mouth moved lower, and his one hand removed her nightgown, his other hand reached for the lamp switch. Not even light would be allowed to see the woman he loved the way he would.

* * *

"Are you sure you'd be okay Mokuba?" Seto asked Mokuba for the tenth time and Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Like I said Seto. Yes. I'll be fine. You just go and enjoy your honeymoon."

"Okay. But if there's a problem, you call me right away." Seto advised him and went upstairs where Tea was getting ready for their flight.

"You ready yet?" He asked as he leaned against the door, watching her pack.

"Almost." She replied, placing somemore clothes in the suitcase.

"I told you to pack lightly. We can shop for the stuff we need once we get there." He said.

"I know, and I am only taking some clothes. Or do you want me to walk naked?"

"I wouldn't mind that." Seto said with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah. But I don't want to give bystanders a show." Tea said smirking and he nodded.

"Just hurry up okay." He said and left. Tea came soon after.

"Okay Mokuba, we're off. Call me if there's a problem. And _no_ wild parties. You can have Yugi and Joey over if you want, but make sure nothing is broken." Seto said sternly before sitting in a limo with Tea. Mokuba waved at them as the limo disappeared out of sight. Then he went back inside the mansion and picked up the phone.

"Hey guys. Seto is gone." He said with a devilish grin on his face.

"_Whoooo. Party_." Joey yelled on the other line.

* * *

(Somewhere far away)

"Are you ready?" A dark, rough voice spoke from the shadows.

"Yes sir. I know what I have to do." Answered another masculine voice.

"Then I'll teach you all you need to know. Soon, you'll be more powerful then you can imagine." The dark voice promised.

'Yes. Power. Soon I'll have everything that belongs to me.'

...

* * *

Please review.


	6. chap 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

...

Tea slowly opened her eyes and moved her head away from a well-built chest of her husband, Seto Kaiba. They had just returned from their honeymoon, even though Seto had wanted to stay a bit longer, but Tea said that 2 months were enough. So here they were, back in Domino.

She stared at his face. He looked peaceful when he was asleep, nothing like the Kaiba who was known to the world as a cruel and cold man. He was always so gentle o her. His sleeping form moved his arm, causing the sheets to slide down from his chest. She traced her finger along his jawbone over his lips. She loved him so much. She bent down to place a light kiss on his lips. But when she tried to get back, his hand stopped her.

Seto wasn't a deep sleeper and even slightest movement woke him. Tea's fingers and her rosy lips had woken him. He kissed her passionately, his tongue darting into her mouth. When they pulled back, Tea laid her head on his chest again.

"Good morning to you too." She said smiling. He smirked and held her body close to him. His fingers ran over her bare arms and shoulders, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"Last night was amazing." Tea said and he chuckled.

"I suppose you can say that." He said and Tea raised her head to look up at him.

"What does that mean?" She asked him. His smirked.

"It means that it wasn't perfect, but wasn't bad either. Out of ten, I'll give it a seven." Her eyes flashed dangerously at him.

"What?" She said angrily.

"I know _I_ was perfect. Maybe it was your performance that… unless you can prove me wrong." He finished with a smirk, his thumb running over her lower lip.

"Oh I'll show you… right now." She said with a seductive smile. She got on top of him, her hands tracing sensual circles over his chest. Seto's hands reached up to grab her waist but she stopped him.

"You're not allowed to touch me right now. It's all me and my magic." She whispered and licked his earlobe. Seto bit back a moan and suppressed his urge to touch her soft skin. Tea smirked and sucked the flesh on his neck. Her hands traveled lower, over his stomach. As they moved lower, his heartbeat increased, knowing where they would end up.

Tea's face hovered over his, her lips dangerously close to his. But just when she was a mere millimeter away, she bit him on the nose.

"Ow." Seto yelled holding his nose. Tea smirked triumphantly and sat up on his chest.

"This is for saying that I wasn't good in bed." She said and got off him, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. She fell onto his chest and he planted his lips firmly against hers. She melted into his passion and kissed him back. When she pulled back, she was smiling.

"You're the best women in bed I know." He said. She smiled and got out of bed. Seto watched her go to the bathroom.

"Of course, when I say that, I mean the best I have right now. If I compare you with the many other women I had in bed with me, you'd probably be number 4 or 5." He said loud enough for her to hear.

"SETO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Came her yell from the bathroom and he laughed.

He laid back into the bed and closed his eyes in content. This was the life. He was the most powerful businessman in the world. He was sexy, rich, and had a beautiful wife that loved him and him only. Life was perfect. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Seto swiftly walked towards his office, his trench coat swishing behind him.

"Set the meeting for 3:45pm." He told his secretary on the phone and entered his office. Unexpectedly, it was empty. No one was in there. He was expecting a certain someone to pay him a little visit. It was lunchtime and he thought she would be there by now, waiting for him. This surprised and worried him. He reached for the phone but then stopped. She always came to him. Maybe he should go to her today.

He didn't bother knocking on her door. He knew she wouldn't mind him, she never did. He found her bent over some papers, her silky hair hiding her beautiful face. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice him at all.

"Ahem." He coughed. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey." She said. He rested his hands on her table.

"Let's see what is it that has made you forget about our lunch together." He said as he leaned forward, trying to see what was she working on. "A new advertisement for our product."

"Yeah. I'm still working on it. I just got it today and I'm almost done." She replied happily but tiredly at the same time.

"You don't have to work yourself like this. There are many other morons who can do it. You are here to command them, not do their job." He said sternly.

"Seto, Seto. Seto. You're the owner of this company and you do most of the work." She said chuckling.

"That's because I don't trust those idiots." He scoffed.

"Then why do you expect something different from me? I _am_ your wife." Tea said laughing. He smirked proudly at her.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." He said and she got up.

"Ow." She moaned as she stood up. "I have been bent on this thing for so long that my back hurts when I stand straight." She said messaging it.

"Let me help you." He said and moved to stand behind her. He may have said it innocently but Tea saw the mischief in his eyes. She let him do as he pleased nonetheless.

He placed his large hand on her small waist and massaged it. His other hand moved to her shoulder and moved up and down her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed. His eyes glinted with mischief as his hand slipped under her shirt. Tea was too engrossed in the relaxing feeling he brought her that she failed to notice it. When it tugged the clips of her bra, then she noticed it, but by that time, it was too late. Her breasts had been set free. She sharply turned to face his smirking highness.

"What?" He asked innocently. "What's wrong with a little desert before lunch?" He said. Tea continued to glare at him and opened her mouth to yell but only a moan came out. His hand had grabbed her breast and had squeezed it. She arched her back into his touch and closed her eyes. He smirked and his other hand slipped under her shirt as well, holding her other breast. He ran his thumb over the nipples that had hardened due to his touch.

Tea's hands gripped his shoulders tightly, her legs having lost the power to support her body. "Seto." She moaned his name as he continued his ministrations. Her look of absolute pleasure drove him absolutely crazy. He could feel himself hardening.

"Rrrriiiiiinnnnnnggggg." The phone beside them rang, it's shrill sound bringing the two lovers out of their trance. Their eyes snapped open. Tea moved back, causing his hands to slip out from under her shirt.

"Hello." Tea said picking up the phone.

"Sorry to bother you Mrs. Kaiba, but is Mr. Kaiba with you? He left the office a while ago and we don't know where he is. We need him for a second." A man spoke on the other line.

"He's here. I'll tell him that." She said and hung up. Seto glared at the phone. He wanted to blow it up along with the inventor of such an annoying device. How dare it interrupt them?

"They need you." She said and he groaned.

"Like I said, they are morons. I'll see you in a few minutes." He said and left. Tea sighed and tried to calm her racing heart _and_ fix her bra.

* * *

Tea walked down towards the cafeteria, waving to the other employees. They all smiled and waved excitedly at her, especially the single guys. She was hot and they all liked her, but never said anything because of her husband. He not only could fire them, but most likely kill them as well. But they knew Tea would try to save their jobs. Ever since she came into the office, no one had been fired. She was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Mokuba was the vice president and Seto, the president of course.

Tea spotted Seto sitting in a corner, working on his laptop. She sat down before him. He looked up but before he opened his mouth to speak, she spoke.

"I can't believe you. You don't care at all do you? What if someone came into the office? Then what?" She said, trying to keep her voice as low as she could.

"I locked the door when I came, so no one could have entered. Beside, stop complaining. It's not like you didn't like it. I know for sure that if I had stopped, you'd have killed me." He said with a smirk and a blush formed on her face.

"But it's still office Seto. Try to control yourself." She said sighing.

"I told you we should have stayed a bit longer in New Zealand. I am not done with you yet." He said.

"I know, and I don't want you to be done with me so soon. I can't have you bringing another women in my house." She said smirking and he laughed.

"What will you do if I bring one?" He playfully asked.

"I'll bring a man for myself." She smirked.

"I'll kill anyone who even dares to look at you." He growled and Tea laughed at the jealous display.

"Don't expect anything less from me either." Tea said and they smiled.

* * *

"Where is Mr. Kaiba?" Tea asked the secretary on the phone. She had already packed all of her stuff and was waiting for Seto to come. They always went home together, with Seto usually calling her to let her know he was finished and they could go home. Today, he hadn't called yet, and she wondered if he was still busy.

"He is in his office. He is busy." The secretary replied.

"Okay." Tea said hanging up. She started walking towards Seto's room. She knew he would be working. She would have to go herself and drag him out of there literally. That man loved work more then life.

She opened the door and stepped inside. Seto was nowhere in sight. She closed the door behind her and moved towards the desk. But someone grabbed her from behind. It was a male, Tea guessed, from his strength and size of hands. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and with the other he held her mouth. Tea knew who it was. He had the habit of sneaking up on her and scaring her.

He licked her earlobe and kissed her neck. She relaxed and tilted her neck to give him better access. He removed his hand from her mouth and ran it over her arms in a loving manner. His lips sucked on her flesh, his tongue licking it once in awhile. She moaned. This action caused him to tighten his hold on her waist. She didn't mind at all. She liked everything he did to her.

His hand slipped under her shirt to touch her tight stomach.

"Oh Seto." She moaned his name. His body stiffened and he stopped his ministrations. This confused her. He always liked it when she breathed his name.

"Seto?" She said, confused.

"I'm not _Seto_." Her captor said in an angered tone. She quickly moved out of his grip and turned top face the person who had dared to touch her, knowing that she was Seto Kaiba's wife. When she did, a gasp escaped her mouth.

"Marik."

...

* * *

What do you think? Marik is back but what's he doing in seto's office? What is Tea gonna do? Questions that will be answered in the next chapter. Till then, please review and let me know what you think of it. And I welcome any suggestions that you have about the story.


	7. Chap 7

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

"Marik." She gasped. What was he doing here, in seto's office? Did he tell seto about their past relationship? Or worst, did he hurt seto? She frantically looked around the office to find seto but he was nowhere to be seen. Her face went pale.

"S… seto?" she called. The bathroom door opened and out stepped seto. She ran to him to make sure she wasn't imagining.

"Tea?" he seemed surprised to find her in his office. He glanced at the watch and understood.

"Sorry. I kind of lost track of time. I was having an important discussion with Mr. Ishtar." Seto gestured in marik's direction and tea raised an eyebrow. Mr. Ishtar?

"Oh. I didn't see you and thought you left." She said and a small smile appeared on his face, soon to be replaced by his businessman expression.

"I'll introduce you to him." seto said and walked towards marik.

"Tea, this is Mr. Marik Ishtar. He is a very successful British businessman. His company started last year and already, it is in the top 5. Mr. Ishtar, this is Tea Kaiba, C.E.O. of kaiba corp. and my wife." Seto finished. Marik's face was expressionless.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss." He said to tea that slowly nodded.

"Mr. Ishtar wants to make a deal with kaiba corp. we have been discussing that." seto informed tea.

"I must say Mr. Kaiba, you're a very lucky man. You have a successful company and a very lovely wife. I envy you." marik said with a smile on his face, but tea could tell it was a bitter one.

"I'll leave now. We can discuss this tomorrow. After all, I don't want to bother the lovely young lady here. But before I go, I want to let you know that G. Corp is looking forward to doing business with you. And I'm willing to take everything you have… to offer." With that, marik left. Tea stared at the door for a while and then turned to seto, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him.

"Nothing." He said smiling at her. He didn't want to worry her by telling her that he was getting weird vibes from that man.

* * *

Tea lay in bed, eyes closed but mind sharp as ever. She was thinking about marik. He was back. But what surprised her the most was that seto told her that he was a successful businessman. How did marik get enough money to start a company and manage to get in top 5? He had no experience in running a business before. Was he lying to seto? But it wasn't easy to fool seto. Then that meant marik really was a businessman.

But why was he back? Did he come back for… her? She remembered his last words to her.

_Tea, this isn't over. It can't end this way. I will come back for you. I will come to take you with me forever. And then no one would keep us apart. I promise._

Ws he here to fulfill that promise he made to her? But that would ruin her life. If he told seto about their relationship, what would seto think of her? She hadn't told him about it yet. She had been so engrossed in her happy life that she totally forgot about marik. Now if she told seto, he would think she hid it from him on purpose. He would never trust her or love her.

"What are you thinking about?" seto asked from beside her.

"No…nothing." She quickly said, but he frowned.

"Tea, tell me what's troubling you." he was fully awake now. She sighed.

"Seto, do you love me?" she asked him. He stared at her as if she had grown horns. Then smiled.

"After all these months, you still don't know?" he asked.

"Seto please." She said in a desperate tone.

"I love you tea. Happy?" he said. Tea stared at the ceiling fro second before speaking again.

" Would you still love me if someone said something bad about me?" seto had to stop himself from chuckling. She was acting like a child.

"Sure, I'd still love you." he replied.

"Would you still love me if mokuba didn't want me around anymore?" she asked again.

"Yeah. I'd still love you."

"Would you still lo--." She asked again but seto silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Why are you asking all these questions all of sudden?" Seto asked.

"I… I just want to know, to make sure you love me as much as I do." She said. He smirked.

"I guess all you need is a little reassurance." He whispered huskily in her ear as his hand traced circles on her stomach. She turned to look in his eyes and saw the mischievous glint she loved.

He smirked and slid the straps of her nightgown down. He gently kissed her shoulders and moved up her neck. She moaned as his tongue flicked on her skin. He smirked at her reaction and got on top of her. She slid her hands in his hair and pulled him for a long, passionate kiss. Her tongue slid in his mouth and played with his. By that time, seto managed to slide her nightgown down to her stomach.

He pulled back to admire her beautiful body. Perfect breasts invited his hungry mouth. He captured one nipple in his mouth and gently sucked on it. Tea moaned loudly and arched her back. Seto knew exactly how to pleasure her. His other hand played with her other breast, pinching the nipple.

Tea's body trembled with pleasure he was bringing her. Her hands snaked from his hair to his back. She ran her fingers on his skin, and sucked on his earlobe. He groaned in approval and sucked harder. His hand slid the gown off her legs. Her hands tugged at his boxers to remove them. Seto pulled back to stare at her face once more. He kissed her passionately and slowly slid into her. She breathed his name as he moved deeper. Any sounds made after that were blocked by the soundproof walls.

* * *

Seto sat in his chair, watching the presentation by his executives. All of his C.E.O's were present there along with tea and vice president mokuba. Marik's company members were there as well. They were about to finalize the deal. But seto noticed that during the whole explaining and presentation, marik seemed bored. When tea came, his attention was fixed on her which seto didn't appreciate. Marik had been stealing glances at his wife since she entered. Tea seemed uncomfortable as well. Seto guessed she was aware of marik's activities. But seto's couldn't do anything right now. He knew his company would benefit greatly from this deal. So he swallowed his anger and waited.

When the presentation was over, everyone talked excitedly about the deal and how much profit it was going to bring the two companies. Seto and marik however, stayed silent. Seto was the first one to break the silence.

"So Mr. Ishtar, I believe we should sign the contract now." seto said, pushing the paper towards him. Marik stared at it for a while, studying it.

"We should…" marik said lazily and seto frowned. He didn't like where this was leading.

"Then what are you waiting for?" seto said in a cold voice.

"This is a big event for both companies, don't you agree?" he asked and everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, we should have a big celebration. I will arrange that. Tomorrow, at my mansion, we will sign this contract in the presence of press and media. It will be a contract signing like no other." Marik finished with a smirk.

"That's a marvelous idea." One of seto's executive said.

"Then it's settled." Marik said. "All of you are invited. Feel free to bring your families and friends." marik said and they nodded, exiting the room. Marik then turned to seto, who glared at him.

"I'm looking forward to this event Mr. Kaiba. Please, do bring your family. I'd love to spend some time and get to know them better." He said looking at tea and left.

Seto glared daggers at the door after marik's departure. Tea gently touched his arm.

"Seto." she said. He frowned.

"I don't like that man." He said.

"Me neither. So are we going?" she asked. He sighed and replied.

"We have no other choice. He is a clever man. I don't know what he is planning, but if it harms me, my family or my company in any way, I'll make him regret the day he met me."

* * *

"What do you want from me?" duke asked marik upon entering his office.

"It's not what I want. It's what you want Mr. Devlin." Marik said slyly.

"What do you mean?" duke was confused.

"I know all about your little _misunderstanding_ with seto kaiba. And I also know the price you're paying. Kaiba corp. has cancelled all deals with you and all kinds of relations as well. the reputation of your company has been effected and many other companies have stopped business with you as well. You're in the worst time of your career." Marik said. Duke slowly nodded, still confused to where this was leading.

"What you need is help. And that's where I come in." marik said. "I'll help you get back at your feet. I'll finance you, sign contracts with you, try to improve your company's reputation, anything to help you."

"And what will all that cost me?" duke asked, knowing that marik had a motive behind all this. Marik smirked.

"That, my friend, you'll find out very soon." He darkly replied.

* * *

review.


	8. Chap 8

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

"So, seto is coming over today?" a dark voice, well hidden in shadows spoke.

"Yeah." Marik replied.

"You have done well boy." The dark voice chuckled. "How more time do you need?"

"Not much. Tonight is all I need." marik said smiling.

"What about devlin?"

"What about him?" marik said, looking around.

"About the deal you made with him. That was never decided."

"So?"

"SO?" the man roared in a dangerous voice. "May I remind you that I picked you up from the dump, gave you clothes, money, a company to run, everything you needed to achieve your goal. But I made myself clear the first day that it was all for a price."

"I remember." Marik said.

"Then you must also know that double-crossing me will only cause you to lose what you've worked so hard to get."

"I understand."

"Then rethink your strategy."

"I don't have to." marik said. "I told devlin I will hand kaiba corp. to him, but that doesn't mean I will. Kaiba corp. belongs to you and it will remain that way."

"Good boy. I have waited many years for this day to come."

"Me too. And after tonight, I'll finally have her. Then you can have kaiba corp." marik said and walked away.

* * *

Seto waited fro tea to come out of the room. He was waiting downstairs for her to go to marik's party. He was wearing a black suit with a navy blue dress shirt. Footsteps turned his attentions to a figure walking gracefully down the stairs. It was tea. She was wearing a beautiful black dress with one strap over her shoulder. Her long hair was hanging loosely, making her even more beautiful, if possible. His mouth hung open. They had been married for 6 months now, but he was still surprised t his luck. How did he manage to get an angel like her?

Tea smiled at his reaction.

"Hey seto, how do I look?" she coyly asked.

Gorgeous, breathtaking, beautiful, delicious, undeniable sexy, I can go one all night." Seto smirked and she blushed.

"Alright. Enough." She said and he smiled.

"Let's go." He held out his arm or her, which she accepted. They walked towards the limo.

* * *

Marik stood in the balcony, over the grand hall where the party was being held. He stood above them, wearing a black suit as well, watching everything and everyone. He w2as well concealed by the shadows so no one could see him. Very eye was searching for him, but his eyes were thirsty for someone, who was still to arrive. And she did. He watched from his corner as she appeared, holding his hand. All the reporters and media quickly surrounded them, hiding them from the other guests, but not from him. He growled in anger as he watched seto kaiba smooth talk the reporters with confidence and that smug look on his face.

Tea sighed in relief as the reporters left them. Seto had to answer many questions, but later in the night. She smiled at her husband and squeezed his hand. A smile appeared on his face as they walked up to a table and sat down. She glanced around and saw many familiar faces. Yugi, joey, tristen and bakura sat on one table. They waved at them and continued chatting. Then there were serenity and mai, who sat with duke and another gentleman, though tea believed he was hardly a gentleman.

"I wonder what's devlin doing here." Seto said, glaring at duke.

"Why?" tea causally asked. She hadn't heard much from him, after that night.

"He's broke. His company is in ruins, all thanks to me." he smirked.

"Maybe he hopes to strike a deal tonight. Many company presidents and CEO's are here." Tea said.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get a single penny." Seto said determinedly. "I will make him pay for what he did to you all his life."

"Oh seto, that's so sweet of you. But I think you should cut him some slack." Tea said and seto only frowned.

"Stupid bastard. Here he comes." Seto said.

"Who?" tea asked and looked up. Her heart jumped and got stuck in her throat. Marik was coming.

Reporters surrounded him as soon as he appeared, asking him questions about the deal with kaiba corp. and the affect it will have on the business world. Tea noticed that he confidently answered all the questions and shooed the reporters away. For a moment, his eyes locked with tea's. It was as if time was frozen. But she quickly looked away, pang forming in her chest. Unknown fear crept in her chest, making it hard for her to breath.

"You okay tea?" seto asked from besides her, noticing her pale face.

"Yeah. Just need some water." Tea said quickly and grabbed a glass.

"If you're not feeling well, we can cancel this and go home." Seto said and tea smiled at his concern.

"I'm fine seto. Don't worry." She said and her hand reached up to caress his cheek.

"Ahem." A voice startled them both. It was marik.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm so glad you could make it." He said, smiling in a businessman like manner. "And you brought your lovely wife with you as well."

"You have nice arrangement here I must say." Seto said, eyeing marik, whose eyes were transfixed on tea, who seemed very uncomfortable with that.

"Nothing less then perfect for the best." Marik smirked.

"Well said." Seto said.

"The papers will be here to be signed very soon." Marik said to seto and turned to Tea.

"I hope you enjoy the party." Marik said kissing her knuckles briefly and then excused himself. Seto turned to tea.

"I am gonna kill him if he looks at you that way one more time."

"Calm down seto. The media is here and is just waiting for some misfortune to happen." Tea said.

"Hmm. And there will be if he doesn't keep his hands off you." seto said. Tea sighed and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

Marik had done much more then just aggravate seto. While holding her hand, he slipped a piece of paper in her palm. Tea hadn't dared to look at it or tell seto. She knew he would just explode. But she was curious as to what was on the paper. But how to look without getting caught?

* * *

Marik walked up to the table that was occupied by serenity and mai.

"Hello ladies. Enjoying the party?" he smiled.

"Oh yes. It's fabulous." Serenity said cheerfully.

Well, you wouldn't mind doing me a favor, would you?" he innocently asked.

"Oh no, not at all. I am always willing to help a charming man." Serenity said, tracing a finger on his chest. He smirked.

"Good." he said and whispered something in her ear. A confused crossed her face, which was replaced by an evil smile later on.

"Ok." She said. "But you will have to pay me later."

"Sure. Anytime." He said and walked towards the middle of the hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He said in the microphone. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I thank you all for coming here to witness the signing of the biggest contract ever in the history of both kaiba corp. and G. corp. but enough talk. The papers are here. So Mr. Kaiba, if you could kindly come up here." The cameras turned towards seto and tea. Seto put on his emotionless mask, stood up and walked towards marik.

"After you Mr. Kaiba." Marik said with a smile on his face. Seto frowned but signed the contract. Why did he feel like this was a mistake? After that, marik signed it and both men shook hands as many cameras flashed.

Tea took the opportunity to look at the slip of paper marik had placed in her hand.

'Rm. 204' she read in her mind. Did he want her to come to his room? Was he insane? She turned to look at seto again. He was surrounded by reporters who were ambushing him with questions. Marik, however, was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes searched for him. She found him, staring right back at her. Their eyes met and he walked up the stairs. Tea thought for a moment and then stood up as well.

She knew marik and also knew he wouldn't rest until he got what he wanted. He wouldn't listen to anyone but her. So she would tell him. She would talk to him and tell him that she had no feelings for him whatsoever. She loved seto with her heart and soul and was happy with her marriage. Also, she had some questions for him.

Room 204. That's where he was. She grabbed the knob to open it, but stopped and knocked first.

"Come in." came his voice from inside. She took a deep breath and stepped in the room. He sat in a chair right in front of her, waiting for her.

"Hi." She said slowly.

"Close the door." He commanded, locking eyes with her. She did as she was told and walked further in.

"Marik." She started to say, but he stopped her. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Tea, I knew you would come. I just knew that you wouldn't forget me, or the love we shared. I'm so happy. And i have to say, you look gorgeous." He said and extended his hand to touch her. But she shirked away from his touch. This surprised him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Of course something is wrong. What happened to you? She said.

"Nothing had happened to me tea. I'm still the same man you fell in love with. All that's changed in my clothes and my status upon which your father rejected me."

"How did you manage to own a company in Britain?"

"I had help. After you… well after that, I went to England. There I met a man who offered me all this and asked for nothing more then loyalty in return. It seemed like a good deal to me so I agreed. And look at where I am now." marik answered.

"Oh. Then you must have been able to pay for ishizu's treatment." Tea said and a pained look flickered in his eyes.

"How have you been tea?" he gently asked, ignoring her statement.

"Perfectly happy." She said. Her words cut through his heart like warm knife through butter, but he ignored it.

"How have you been?" she asked him.

"Lonely." He replied.

"Why? Isn't ishizu with you?" she asked.

"Ishizu… is dead." He slowly said and tea covered her mouth in horror. Ishizu was dead? That couldn't be.

"Marik." She whispered.

"She couldn't bear it." Marik said sadly, remembering the event. "She had been so much happier when she found about… us. But when she heard about your marriage, her weak heart couldn't take the news. She died of heart failure."

"Oh marik, I'm so sorry." Tea said with tears streaming down her face.

"That day, everyone left me. First you and then ishizu. I was all alone tea, alone and heartbroken." Marik whispered. Tea walked up to him, and slowly wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. She knew how it felt to lose a family member. After all, she had lost her mother at a very young age.

"I am sorry marik." She said again. He buried his face in her hair and hugged her closer to him.

"Oh tea, I have missed you so much. I have thought about you every second of my life." Marik said and tea quickly pushed him away.

"What are you saying marik?" she asked him, fearing the answer.

"I loved you tea, and I still do." Marik said, much to tea's horror. Marik continued on. "I did all this to get to you. And the only reason I'm here is to make you mine again."

* * *

review.


	9. Chap 9

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

Tea was horrified at what marik just said. He still loved her. He came back got her. He came back to ruin her perfect life.

"No marik." She whispered in a horrified tone.

"What do you mean no? I came here only for you. All that I did, I did it for you tea." marik desperately told her.

"Marik, I don't love you any more." Tea said and marik's heartbeat stopped.

"That… it can't be true." He said. "You're lying. Say that you're lying." He screamed in rage. Tea stepped back.

"No marik. I don't love you. I love seto."

"But… how… why?" marik couldn't believe what he had heard.

"I don't exactly know how. When I married him, I had a specific image of him in my mind, a cold, unfeeling and uncaring man. But he turned out to be completely opposite. He was so loving and caring and passionate that I couldn't help but love him." tea said with a smile on her face.

"And me? Did you completely forget about me?" marik asked in anger.

"When I am w Th seto, I forget about everything." Tea said and marik growled in rage and jealousy.

"So you just forget about me and our love?"

Tea didn't answer. She looked away. This only helped to make marik angrier.

"I can't believe you tea. You promised to always love me and be with me. And in a couple of months, you forgot that I even existed. All because of some rich bastard. Well look at me now. I am as rich as him, even more. So now would you come back to me?" he sneered. Tea had a shocked look on her face.

"It was never about money marik." She said with a hurt look in her eyes. How could he think of her like that?

"Then what's it about? Tell me. It can't be love." Marik seethed. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes at his behavior.

"Marik, you were my first love so I can never forget you. But seto is my one true love. I am not sure what we had was true love or just attraction, but I know I love seto and I can't bear to be away from him. Marik, please try to understand that and leave. I am happy with my life and your interference would only complicate matters for Me." tea said and started walking out of the room. But before leaving, she turned around to look at hi8m one last time and said.

"If you love marik and want my happiness, then don't destroy my life." With that, she walked out of the room, leaving a sad and angry marik, slumped in the chair. She said she didn't love him anymore. But he knew she was lying. There was no way she could have forgotten their love that easily. She was denying it because of that bastard kaiba. But he wouldn't give up just yet. He had worked too hard to give up now. He will get her back in his arms, where she belonged.

* * *

Tea cautiously walked down he stairs, hoping seto was still busy with the media. Lucky for her, he was busy, but with serenity. She was trying hard to talk to him, trying to get his attention, which caused Tea's blood to boil. But seto seemed angrier. Tea could tell he was having trouble to try not to strangle her. Tea walked up to them and smiled at seto.

"Where were you?" seto asked her. Tea glared at serenity, who frowned and walked away from them. She then turned to seto.

"I was in the bathroom."

"You took a long time." He said suspiciously.

"I had trouble finding it." Tea lied.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here. I am bored." He said and they walked out of the doors, with cameras flashing.

* * *

Seto sat in his office, looking through a stack of papers with annoyance and anger written all over his face. It had been a week since that contract signing and since that day, it had been nothing but trouble for seto. Marik was pressuring him to finish the order long before the due date. Due to that pressure, seto was working like a dog and so were the rest of his employees. But marik kept making changes in his orders, causing more trouble for kaiba corp. and when the orders weren't ready on time, he would blame kaiba corp. and seto. This was doing a number on kaiba corp.'s reputation as an efficient company and many companies were reluctant to give them more contracts.

Besides that, seto had just found out that someone was secretly buying kaiba corp. shares. The person already had 41 of the shares and was still buying them at whatever price available. And to top all that, someone from his company was leaking information to G. corp. so far, it had been hell ever since that fateful day. Seto always felt a bad vibe from marik, but ignored it for business' sake. Now he could say it with assurance that marik's sole purpose was to ruin kaiba corp. marik was acting as if he harbored some kind of grudge against him.

Seto growled in frustration and threw the papers back on the desk. He had done all he could, but still couldn't find the identity of the person and he had been working for hours. The door opened and in came Tea.

"Hey." She slowly whispered. He smiled at her. She had been working non-stop with him to unveil ht identity of the person.

"I told you to go home. It's late and you're tired." He told her sternly, but she smiled.

"You're tired too. And besides, I'm not going home without you." she said. He sighed and got up. He couldn't have her working all night.

"Let's go home." He said and she jumped in joy. They walked outside and stepped in the limo.

Tea stared at seto, who sat besides her. He had black lines under his eyes because of stress and lack of sleep. He had worked so hard in the past couple of days, ignoring his health. He had told her about all the problems and hardships he faced to bring kaiba corp. to its present state and had showed his concern about the reputation of the company. He was working day and night to over come these arising problems and at the same time, trying to find the cause of this mess. But tea already knew the cause. Marik. He was doing this out of spite for seto.

During the month's seto and Tea spent together, they had shared all their secrets. But tea left one out; her relationship with marik. There were numerous reasons for that. First and foremost, she had completely forgotten about marik. She was so involved in her happy life that all past thoughts of her and marik disappeared from her mind. And when he came back, she was afraid to tell seto. She had been hiding it for so long, that she thought if she told him now, he'd ask why not before. It would seem as if she was hiding it on purpose. Seto would never trust her again. She couldn't risk that.

The limo stopped and the driver opened the doors for them. Teas turned towards seto and found him sound asleep. A smile appeared on her lips. He would never admit it but he did need sleep, like every other human being. She gently brushed some bangs form his forehead. Her affectionate action caused him to open his tired eyes.

"We're home?" he asked like a child and tea giggled.

"Yes. Now come on. I want to sleep too, but in my bed." Tea said. He smiled and got out of the car.

That night, as they lay in bed, seto was the only one sound asleep. Tea was wide-awake, with worries clouding her mind. What was she going to do about marik? What if he told seto? What would seto think of her then? Would he ever trust her again? Seto. He meant everything to her. She loved him with her heart and soul and couldn't imagine a life without him.

But he was suffering because of her. His company, his reputation, everything was being destroyed because of her. Marik was taking some kind of revenge on seto for taking her away from him. She had tried to tell him that she wasn't in love with him any more, but he refused to believe her. He continued to make her life hard for her.

She had to do something about it. She couldn't watch seto work day and night without rest and exhaust himself. She wouldn't allow his health to fall, because of some lovesick man. She would go and talk to marik. She would tell him one more time to leave her alone. She would tell him that she didn't love him any more. Infact, she would prove to him that she loved seto and not him.

'Yes, that's what would do.' She thought and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

"Seto, where are you going?" tea asked seto, who was about to leave the house.

"I have some work to do at kaiba corp." seto said. "Are you going somewhere too?"

"Oh yeah. I wanted to go to the church." Tea said.

"You shouldn't go alone. You haven't been feeling well for the past few days. You should rest." Seto said in a concerned tone. She had been throwing up a lot lately and wasn't eating properly either. Seto wanted her to go the doctor, but she refused, saying it was stomach flu.

"I'll be fine. I feel much better today." Tea assured him.

"Ok. I'll see you later then." He kissed her and left. Tea watched him leave, with a guilt pang in her chest. She shouldn't have lied to him, but she had to. She had no other choice.

* * *

Seto entered kaiba corp. to see a familiar face, waiting for him.

"How have you been kaiba?" duke said with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you doing in here devlin?" seto asked in an angry tone.

"I'm here to help you." duke calmly replied. Seto laughed.

"You can't help yourself devlin. What good can you be to me?"

"I can tell you who has been leaking information to G. corp." duke said and seto's eyes widened. How could duke know?

"How do you know?" seto demanded.

"That's not important now, is it?" duke smirked.

"Tell me." seto demanded.

"Why would I tell you if I could show you the person? Or better yet, take you to see the traitor."

"Let's go devlin. And if this is a trick, you won't live to talk about it."

"I know kaiba." Duke said as they got in duke's car. They drove in silence for a while, before seto spoke.

"How did you find out?" seto was curious. How could duke know when seto himself couldn't find out?

"You may not consider me a friend, but I still think of you as one." duke started but seto cut him.

"Can the bullshit devlin." Duke only smiled.

"I've always wanted what's best for kaiba corp. that's why even when you destroyed me and all my company, along with all kind of relations with me, is till kept an eye open for kaiba corp. I heard about your problem and instantly started working on it. I had my suspicions and soon, I found the traitor's identity."

"Quite a nice story. The name devlin." Seto demanded again.

"Do you recognize this place kaiba?" instead of answering seto, duke asked.

"Yeah. This is marik's hotel. He's staying here." Seto answered, obviously confused.

"The traitor has been visiting marik a lot lately. Look, here she comes now." duke pointed to an approaching figure. Seto quickly turned to look at her and was shocked to see the person. His mouth fell wide open when he saw her face. No words came out, except one.

"Tea."

* * *

please review.


	10. Chap 10

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

Tea cautiously glanced around the area to scan for any human being. When she was assured there was none, she entered the hotel. She had lied to seto about going to the church. Although she felt terrible about lying to him and using church as her escape, she had to do it. She had to talk to marik and clear things out between them. She was there for a purpose. Since she had already been to his room once before, she knew where to go.

"Knock, knock." With a racing heart, she knocked on the door and met with a handsomely dressed marik.

"Tea?" the shock was evident in his voice. Surely, he didn't expect her.

"Yes marik. It's me. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course." He happily replied and moved aside to allow her in. Once in, he started talking rapidly.

"Tea, I knew you'd come. I knew you loved me. You can't deny your feelings for me."

"Marik." Tea tried to talk to him, but he seemed to be in a different world.

"You still love me. You had forgotten our relationship. But I reminded you."

"Marik." Tea said it louder this time, but still no effect.

"I may have lost you before, but I won't lose you this time. I love you as much as you love me."

"MARIK." Tea screamed. This caused him to stop babbling and stare at her.

"What?"

"I'm not here to confess my feelings for you marik." Tea explained calmly.

"What? You're lying." Marik said.

"I'm here to tell you to leave. Please marik, try to understand. I don't love you any more. I love seto and nothing will change that."

"…" Marik was speechless.

"Ever since you came back into my life, everything has been going wrong. You think that by destroying kaiba corp. you're hurting seto only, but you're hurting me too. I love seto and I feel his pain, his stress." Tea continued.

"No. This can't be." Marik slowly whispered as he fell back on a chair.

"I came here to prove to you that I love seto only, and will always love him, no matter what. Marik, I'm pregnant with his child."

"What? That's impossible. You'd never… he…" marik didn't know what to say. It seemed like words had left his side, just like tea.

"He did marik. Because I let him. I wanted him to. I love him marik and I'm happy with him. And if you really do love me, then you'd leave. You'd leave me here, in my world. Please marik, leave me to my happiness. That's all I ask from you marik. That's all." The last part was barely above a whisper. Marik's head hung low.

"All right tea. You'd get what you want. I'll leave." Marik said. Tea's face lit up in joy.

"Oh thank you marik. I knew you were a good person inside. Thanks." She said and left him alone to deal with the pain of a shattered heart.

* * *

Tea happily entered the kaiba mansion. She had finally convinced marik to leave her alone, to leave them alone. Now her and seto could be happy again, without the problems they were facing now. No more company troubles, no more mental stress. It was all over.

"You seem very happy. A bit too happy for church." Seto's voice seemed to echo in the huge mansion.

"Seto?" tea said in surprise. "I thought you had work at kaiba corp."

"I did. But it wasn't of important nature." Seto said, walking down the stairs. Tea noticed his eyes were cold and his face was expressionless.

"But you said it was important." Tea recalled what he told her earlier that morning.

"Not as important as this is."

"What is?" tea was confused.

"Where were you just now?"

"I told you, I was at church."

"Then you must have met with the father too." Seto now stood before her, eyes boring holes in her skull.

"Yes. I did." Tea didn't know why he was asking her all these questions.

"And was that father's name marik?"

"What? What are you saying seto?" tea face went pale.

"You were at marik's hotel, weren't you?"

"I don't know what--." Tea tried to deny it but seto yelled, scaring her.

"DON'T LIE TO ME. I saw you walk in there with my very eyes."

"Wh…" tea was like a deer caught in headlights. Seto had seen her, but how? How did he know she was going there?

"Why were you there? Why did you go there?" he continued with questions.

The secret tea had been hiding from his was out in the open. And not in the way she intended it to be. Because she had lied to him, seto doubted her. If only she had told him everything, this wouldn't have happened. But she was afraid he would be angry. No need to fear it now.

"Seto, you don't know everything." She said desperately.

"Of course I don't know everythi9ng, if I had known, I'd have done something." seto grumbled.

"Seto let me explain."

"Then explain why you were there? How did you know him? For how long have you been seeing him?"

"I knew him before I met you." tea said. "I was dating him then."

"What? But you said you weren't seeing anyone."

"I lied." Tea shamefully admitted.

"Why?"

"No one knew about our relationship. Not even my dad. But when I told him, he was angry. Marik was poor and wasn't the kind of son-in-law my father wanted. He agreed to meet him, on the condition that if he didn't like marik, I'd marry you. And then he insulted marik and drove him out." Tea told him.

"And then you had to marry me." seto said in a cold tone.

"Yes." Tea said.

"You never did want to marry me. Instead you were forced to. That's why you were sad on our wedding night. That's why you didn't let me touch you. Because you loved marik." Seto said in a monotonous voice.

"Yes."

"Because of me, you had to be away from your lover."

"No." tea quickly said. That's not what she was saying.

"And when he came back for you, you were more then happy to go back to him. But I stood in your way." Seto continued.

"Seto, no. That's not--."

"The same person that pulled you two apart. So to gat back at me, you sold my company to him."

"No." Tea was now freaking out.

"You planned to bring me down by destroying my company."

"Please, listen to me."

"You lied to me all those years. You only pretended to be happy. But deep inside, you resented me."

"That's not true."

"You watched me shower you with affection and laughed behind my back at my foolishness. Indeed I was foolish to trust you."

"Seto, please, give me a chance to explain myself." Tea begged him with tears in her eyes.

"Of course. After all I have done to you and your lover, the least I can do is give you a chance." Seto said with venom and hatred in his voice. "And I will give you a chance. From now on, I won't stand in the way of you and your lover. You are free to do whatever you please. Just take your things and get out of my sight." These words hit tea's heart like rusty daggers.

"You… don't--." He didn't give her a chance to finish.

"I said get out. I don't want to listen to your lies any more." With these words, he marched upstairs and shut the door to his room… "Their" room.

"Seto, listen to me. It's not what you think." She yelled as she pounded at the door, begging at him to open. But he didn't. She slowly sank to her knees as all energy left her body.

"You don't understand. I love _you_," she whispered. Approaching footsteps caught her attention. It was mokuba.

"Tea, why are you crying? What happened?" mokuba asked as he sank to her level.

"Mokuba, help me. Seto… he doesn't understand… he… he told me to… leave." She managed to say between hiccups. Mokuba was a bit shocked but he quickly recovered.

"He was acting strange since he got back from work. I think I'm beginning to understand why he hit duke."

"Duke?" tea said. He must have taken seto and showed her. He was the one.

"He did it. He tricked seto." tea yelled in anger.

"Calm down tea." mokuba said.

"Mokuba, please talk to seto." tea begged. At this, mokuba lowered his head.

"I… I can't. I'm sorry."

"What? Why?" tea was shocked.

"He is very angry right now tea. He is beyond reason at this moment. It would be wise if you leave for now." mokuba advised.

"I can't leave. I won't leave. This is my house." Tea said.

"Please tea, listen to me. I'll try to talk to seto. I know that he loves you tea. His love is being masked by anger at the moment. He hates betrayal. And your presence will only make the situation worse. Leave for now and I assure you seto _will_ come to take you back."

"He will?" tea asked through wet eyes.

"He wills tea. I promise. Now come on, I'll take you to your father's house." Mokuba said and he helped tea stand. With shaking legs, tea walked out of the mansion. Her father was out of the country on a business trip so there would be no problem of explaining this to her father. Tea knew if her dad found out, he would be furious at her.

* * *

"Master marik." Called out a servant. "There's a call for you." with defeated steps, marik walked towards the phone and took it from the servant.

"Hello… tea?" why was she calling him.

"What?… no I didn't… I… no." marik tried to talk but she was yelling at him, not giving him a chance to say a word. And before he knew it, she hung up on him. But what she had said had been crystal clear to him. How did it happen? How did duke know she was coming there? Was he spying on her? But why? Marik hadn't ordered him to do that. He didn't… but maybe someone else did. And marik would talk to him.

He stormed into a closed room, where not many were allowed to go and yelled at the man, partially hidden in the shadows.

"You did it, didn't you?" marik yelled loudly. The man smirked evilly and said.

"Did what?"

"Don't play innocent with me. I know all about you. I told you specifically to not hurt tea in any way. Then why did you do it?"

"I didn't hurt your precious little girlfriend in any way."

"Liar. Then how did duke know where tea was going? You told him to spy on her, stalk her."

"Maybe I did. What's so bad about that?"

"Bad? The plan was to bring kaiba corp. down, to bring seto kaiba down. That was the deal. You promised me tea wouldn't be involved in any way."

"This is all part of the deal. We are bringing seto down… and the best way to do it is by attacking him emotionally." The man explained.

"But that involves hurting tea. And I won't let you. The deal is off." Marik said in a tone if finality. The man chuckled.

"Well, that's even better. I was planning to get you out of my way."

"What?" marik said in disbelief.

"You have served your purpose. I have no use for you any more." As soon as he finished, two men appeared behind marik and grabbed his arms.

"Let me go. What the hell are you doing?" marik yelled. The man chuckled darkly.

"I am removing the last obstacle that stands in my way. I knew you and your little love story was going to stand in my way. So now, I'm going to remove you. Take him away and lock him in the cell." He ordered the men, who took a screaming, yelling marik away. The man's sinister laugh filled the dark room as he spoke again.

"Besides, I think it's time seto met the _real_ owner of the company."

* * *

please review.


	11. Chap 11

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

"Dammit. Damn it all to hell." Seto growled as he threw the files away. He couldn't concentrate at all.

Ever since his little fight with tea yesterday, things hadn't been so good for the CEO. He had sent her away out of sheer anger, but didn't know he would regret his decision the next day.

'She deserved it.' he tried to assure himself, but then why did he feel bad. Maybe he should have given her a chance to explain herself.

'And make up more lies.' He thought. No. What he did was right. She lied to him. All this time, she had lied to him and would have continued to, if he hadn't found out.

The very beginning of their so-called "relationship" was a lie. He thought she was single and she told him she was. A lie. She was dating that marik creep, but she hid it from him. And what a fool he was to believe her. Then, he married her, thinking she loved him. Another lie. She never loved him. She was playing with him all along. While he poured his feelings out for her, she laughed at him behind his back.

'But she doesn't seem that kind of person.' He reasoned with himself.

But how could he be sure? No nice girl would keep a relationship with an old boyfriend after marriage. And tea did. That's why marik came back for her. He should have figured something was wrong when marik appeared at his office. And the look of love he gave tea was a screaming proof. And seto was too blind to notice that. Tea's behavior changed dramatically after her meeting with marik. Then the party where she disappeared for a while. She said she used the bathroom, but now he knew marik was in there with her.

All this time, she loved another man but stayed with him nonetheless. Now he knew what that reason was. She wanted to destroy him, his company and his reputation. And she had succeeded in doing all that. She had made a fool out of him, thus ruining his reputation. She had done quite some damage to his company and it's reputation. And as for him, she had hurt him the most.

He had loved her more then anything in the world. He had trusted her with his heart and she broke it. He cared for her and was willing to do anything for her happiness. And what hurt the most is that he still loved her. He still wanted to make her smile, make her laugh and wanted her to be happy. And if her happiness lied with marik, so be it. If she would rather be with marik then him, then he wouldn't' stand in their way.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He quickly fixed his appearance that resembled that of a defeated man, put on his cold stare and said come in. the door opened and tea's father came in.

"Hello Mr. Gardner." Seto said in a businessman manner.

"Yes, hello." The older man said. "Do you mind if I take a seat. Our discussion might take long."

"Of course." Seto said, pointing to a chair in front of him. He was well aware of their topic of discussion.

"Tea… she told me about…" the man began but couldn't find words to describe the situation.

Tea had called him as soon as she stepped in her old house. Upon hearing the seriousness of the situation, her father cancelled the rest of the trip and flew back home. He was a bit furious at tea for hiding it form seto for so long, and not telling him about marik even when he came back. But her tear streaked face and puffy red eyes melted his heart. He knew she was hurt and part of it was his fault. So he was here to make amends.

"It's not entirely her fault. You see, I was the one who asked her to marry you. And to honor my wish, she married you. And--." But seto cut him off.

"So the you forced her to marry me." this was even worst the he thought.

"No, no." her father quickly said. Seto glared and he sighed. "Well, kind of, yes. But--." He was cut off, yet again.

"Thank you for coming here Mr. Gardner. But I think this discussion is over." Seto said coldly.

"You have to listen to me. She—."

"I don't want to listen to anything. Please leave so I can get back to my work." Seto said and started working, signaling the end of their meting. Her father sighed, and got up.

"She loves you," her father said before leaving. Seto's form stiffened but he didn't look up. "She hasn't eaten anything since yesterday and has been crying non stop. She is sorry and--."

"Mr. Gardner… please." Seto said, trying to keep his voice cold and emotionless. Her father bowed his head and walked out of the room.

Seto closed his eyes, thinking about what he just heard. She hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. Was she crazy? She would get sick and weak if she kept that up. And she had been crying as well. What if she collapsed of exhaustion? Why was he thinking all that? He didn't care what happened to her? Then why did he have the strong urge to se her and make sure she was okay?

He tuned his chair towards the glass window behind him. He stared at his reflection in the glass. Suddenly, tea's face appeared besides his. She was smiling, her face radiating with beauty and joy. But then it turned sad and tears fell from her crystal eyes. Unconsciously, seto reached forward with his hand and attempted to wipe the tear away, but only touched cold glass.

Another knock on the door signified the presence of someone. Seto already knew who it was. So he didn't turn around.

"Mr. Gardner, I respect you because you're tea's father, but I refuse to listen to anything else you have to say." Seto said coldly.

"What about respect for your own father seto?" came a different, but familiar voice. Seto's eyes widened in realization. But it was impossible. He wouldn't have… only one way to make sure. He swiftly turned around and faced the same man he thought he got rid of many years of.

He hadn't forgotten those cold blue eyes, or that hateful face of the man who had adopted him years ago. He stood there, wearing his old red suit, smiling at seto's disbelief. Gozoburo kaiba, seto's stepfather.

"Surprised to se me son? Haven't you realized by now that you can never be rid of me." gozoburo said, causally walking into the office.

"I'm not your son." Seto growled.

"You proved that a long time ago." Gozoburo said coldly and took the seat tea's father had previously occupied.

"What do you want old man?" seto demanded. Gozoburo smirked.

"Always demanding, aren't you seto? Proving your power over others." Gozoburo said.

"Answer me." seto said through seethed teeth.

"You're the owner of kaiba corp. surely you know what I want seto."

"If you want kaiba corp. back, don't think I'll just hand it to you." seto said.

"And I don't expect anything less from you. I want you to struggle and squirm when I snatch it from you."

"And how are you going to do that?" seto said smiling superiorly.

"The same way you did seto."

"I had money and influence, enough to get your dogs to eat out of my hands. But you, you have none. You don't have any money or power. You have been away for too long old man.

"On the contrary seto, I have everything." Seto stared at him in disbelief so he explained. "When you hi8miated me and took my company away from me, I was devastated. I went into hiding, not wanting to show anyone my defeated face. But the fire of revenge burnt deep in me. And it was hat fire that motivated me to begin again. I started from scratch and now I have everything I had before. I have a company and am the owner of almost half of the shared of kaiba corp. soon, I will own it fully."

"You're not the owner of 40 of kaiba corp. shares. G. Corp. is." Seto said. Gozoburo smirked.

"And what do you think G. corp. stands for seto?" gozoburo asked. Then it hit him. "G" stood for gozoburo.

"Gozoburo corp." seto said in shock.

"And once I take over kaiba corp. I'll finally regain my true identity, the one that you stole from me. I'll finally be gozoburo kaiba."

"I won't let it happen." Seto said determinedly. And gozoburo laughed.

"I'm half done seto. You can't do anything to stop me."

"What about marik? How did you get him to join you?" seto asked.

"Marik was a poor, worthless man, much like you, before I found him. I saw in his what I saw in you years ago, determination to go all the way. So I did what I did years ago. I took him in and trained him. I taught him all that I taught you. And just like you, he had one weakness that I exploited. You had your little brother and he had his little girlfriend."

"So basically, you used marik and hid yourself in shadows." Seto summarized.

"Yes my son. I did use him. And he proved to be of good use. I wanted to keep myself hidden and surprise you on the day of takeover, but some complications arose."

"What complications?" seto demanded. It better not have anything with tea, or…

"You see, when I took marik, he only wanted tea back and had no interest in the company. We made a deal; he'd gladly give up the company to me if the plan doesn't hurt tea in any way." gozoburo explained.

"And let me guess, you didn't keep your part of the deal." Seto said coldly.

"You know me too well." gozoburo smirked. "I told your old friend duke to stalk her. I wanted to ruin you, like you ruined me. And what better way then to start with your family. And if my resources are right, tea is not living with you anymore. You kicked her out."

"Shut up." seto yelled. Hoe dares he? Gozoburo had no right.

"I told duke to feed you all the lies."

"What?" seto was surprised. Lies? What lies did he mean?

"Do you remember how all this started seto? With a simple game of chess. Now, I've set the stage again, with live humans as pawns. The board is set. The pawns are in motion. I have made my move and already have you cornered seto. Now let's see how you get out of this one. Make your move or it'll be check mate for you."

* * *

please review.


	12. Chap 12

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

"I have to get out of here and fast." marik said to himself as he glanced around the room. Gozoburo had locked him in the room to make sure he didn't disrupt his plans of ruining tea and kaiba's life.

"There's got to be some way for me to escape and tell tea the truth." Tea sill thought he was the one who told duke to follow her. And that worried marik the most. He couldn't bear tea's hatred or pain. He blamed himself for falling in gozoburo's trap.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching. He stopped his search and waited for the person to reveal himself. It was a girl, who held a tray of food for him. Without looking at him, she passed it to him through the bars of the door.

"Here's your food master marik." She slowly said and extended her arm for him to grab the tray. Marik's eyes shone with relief and he grabbed the tray, "accidentally" touching her hair. When she left, he put the tray on the floor and held the hairpin he had obtained from her. Using his lock picking skills from old days, he escaped the building, making sure no one saw him.

* * *

"So seto, what are you going to do, now that you know about gozoburo's plan?" mokuba asked. Seto shrugged his shoulders and continued working.

"I'm trying to get all out stock back from G. Corp." seto said.

"I meant about tea, seto." mokuba said, rolling his eyes. Seto stiffened. Mokuba sighed and continued.

"Seto' she's your wife. She loves you and is waiting for you to come and get her. Seto, I saw the way she crumbled to tiny pieces when you turned away from her. If you don't go now, God knows what she'll do. And I know you miss her too seto. Why pretend? Why cause yourself this pain and torture?" mokuba reasoned. Seto didn't answer.

"Fine. Don't go. But don't come crying to me when you've lost her completely." Mokuba grumbled and exited the room. Seto shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts and started working again.

* * *

Tea idly sat on the couch, staring into space. Her thoughts were occupied by seto. He hadn't called her or tried to contact her in any way. Mokuba had called her once to tell her that he had tried and failed. But he assured to try again.

The doorbell rang. She immediately ran towards the door, hoping it was seto. But when she opened the door, she found none other then.

"Marik." She breathed his name with hate and venom.

"Tea, I came to--." He tried to speak.

"Came to what? Ruin my life. But wait, you have already done that. So maybe you're here to boast and rub your victory in my face."

"No." needless to say, marik wasn't much shocked at her behavior.

"Then why?" she screamed as tears began to form in her eyes again.

"Tea, listen to me." he said as he walked in the house, closing the door behind him. "You don't know the truth."

"Oh yeah? Then enlighten me. What _is_ the _truth_?" tea said hotly. Marik sighed and started. When he finished, tea's mouth hung open.

"So… you mean… but I thought…" tea didn't know what to say. Marik chuckled sadly.

"Yeah."

"Then that means… marik, you have to tell seto. Please, then he'll know the truth to and everything will be fine." Tea said excitedly.

"Sure, anything for you." marik whispered so tea couldn't hear him. Besides, he knew even if he yelled, tea wouldn't be able to hear him. She was so overcome with joy; she was oblivious to the world. Just then, the doorbell rang again. Tea stopped her celebration and waited for the maid to open the door.

"So I guess my work here is done." Marik said, getting up.

"Oh marik, thank you so much. I really appreciate this," she said. Marik smiled faintly.

"Oh marik, I'll always remember you." she said, hugging him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her but she quickly pulled away.

"I will too tea." he said honestly. Just then, someone entered the room. Thinking it is the maid, tea turned around to order a drink when she froze. Standing there was none other then seto kaiba, her husband and her lover.

"S… seto?" she whispered in disbelief. He coldly stared at marik for a moment, but turned his gaze towards her when she called his name.

"Is… it really you?" she asked again, unsure of what to believe. After waiting for so long, she had lost hope. And now he was standing before her.

Seto didn't answer. He moved closer to her and gently caressed her cheek. Tea stared into his eyes and found warmth and love.

"Oh seto." she threw herself into his chest, hugging him tightly. Seto wrapped an arm around her waist and with the other hand, he stroked her head.

"I'm so sorry seto." tea said, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I should have told you… but I was scared… I thought… I'm so sorry."

Seto wiped her tears and for the first time since his arrival, spoke.

"No tea, I should be the one apologizing. I should have given a chance to explain. But I was blinded by rage. I'm sorry." Tea smiled at him gratefully.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me." she said. Seto smiled and pressed his lips against hers. Tea's heart bloomed with delight and she gladly kissed him back. Marik's cough brought them back to earth. Tea blushed crimson, but seto remained expressionless. Though he did tighten his hold on tea.

"I apologize for what I have done to you kaiba." Marik said. Seto frowned.

"I don't blame you. You were being used, like I was being used. It's gozoburo who is to blame." Seto said.

"He is planning to take over kaiba corp." marik said. Seto nodded.

"I know. He paid a special visit and told me." Seto grumbled.

"And what are you planning to do about it?" marik said. "Because I know a way to help you."

* * *

Gozoburo sat confidently in his office, an everlasting smirk present on his face. Seto had requested to come to his office for negotiations. The take over of kaiba corp. was almost complete and seto was coming to plea for mercy. But there will be no mercy. It was gozoburo's first principle, no mercy on anyone, not even his own son.

The door opened and seto came in, wearing his usual trench coat flowing behind him. Much to gozoburo's disappointment, he didn't have a sorry or fearful look on his face.

"Seem familiar seto?" gozoburo asked. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"What? Your pathetic face or your pathetic attempt?" seto mocked. Gozoburo laughed.

"This situation seto. It was a day like this when you took away my company from me. I still remember sitting here, thinking that I had won, but then, like a magician produces a pigeon from his hat, you amazed me by showing me that I had lost."

Seto didn't speak.

"Now we are back at the same spot. But the positions have changed. I am the one who is taking away your company." At his words, seto smirked. Gozoburo frowned.

"I don't think you should smile seto. This is a time for you to cry."

"On the contrary step-father, it's a time for me to celebrate again and for you to cry again."

"What do you mean?" gozoburo demanded.

"You were right when you said this situation was familiar. But it's not just familiar; it's exactly the same. Once again, you think you have won, but you have lost again."

"You're wrong." Gozoburo had a look of horror on his face. Seto smirked.

"No step-father, you are wrong. I have once again persuaded some of your goons to be on my side. And they have joined me."

"That's impossible. You're lying." Gozoburo screamed in rage. Seto laughed.

"You only own 23 of shares of kaiba corp. so you lost that."

"I don't believe you." gozoburo said and quickly turned to his computer. Seto watched in amusement as gozoburo's face went pale.

"This situation is much more worst then you think step-father. I'm not here to save my company, but I'm here to take away G. Corp. you only own 38 of the shares. Check it if you want." Seto said confidently.

"No. How can this be? My plan was perfect." gozoburo yelled in frustration.

"I had help from your own men. But one of them is specially worth mentioning. Marik. You never learn from your mistakes stepfather. You brought in an ambitious man, namely marik, and used him as your pawn. And in he end, he became your demise, just like me." seto said.

"This is impossible." gozoburo said in a defeated tone.

"G. Corp now belongs to me." seto said in a businessman like tone.

"Please seto, have mercy. I invested all of my money in this company. If you take thins from me, I'll be nothing. I raised you, gave you a new home, and taught you all I knew. I deserve some credit for that." gozoburo pleaded.

"You did teach me a lot, and if I remember correctly, it was you who taught me to never have mercy on anyone, even my own father. So I'm following your rules and teachings." Seto mocked.

"Seto, please. Try to understand. With our combined knowledge and power, we can rule the business world." Gozoburo said.

"I can never trust you gozoburo." Seto said and turned away. "I want this office evacuated in 15 minutes." Seto said coldly.

"Seto listen." Gozoburo tried, but seto curtly spoke.

"I have one word for you step-father. Checkmate."

* * *

A huge gathering was taking place inside kaiba mansion. Every single employee of kaiba corp. and G. corp. was present, along with tea's father and seto's friends. Kaiba corp. had finally taken over G. corp.

Tea enthusiastically talked with yugi and mokuba, while marik talked to joey and tristen. Duke, serenity and mai weren't invited. Set who was busy with some other businessmen had refused to give them any more chances.

"I'm just glad you and seto are back together." Mokuba said and tea smiled.

"Speaking of the devil, here he comes." Tea said as she watched seto approach them.

"What are you conspiring against me?" seto asked playfully as he wrapped his arm around tea.

"We can't tell you that now, can we?" yugi said smiling.

"I have my ways of finding out motou." Seto said.

"In that case, we'll get as far from you as possible." Mokuba said with fake fear and he and yugi walked away from the couple.

Tea giggled at their actions. Seto smiled as well.

"You look extra gorgeous tonight. I'm afraid someone will try to steal you form me, again." seto said, pressing their foreheads together.

"I won't leave you. I promise." Tea said.

"You better not." Seto warned and smiled.

"Seto, I have to tell you something." tea said, taking a deep breath. Seto grew apprehensive.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm… pregnant." She finally told him. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his mouth hung open. Fear crept up in her heart. Maybe he didn't want a child. What would she do then?

"Seto… are you okay?" she asked him.

"No." he said. "I'm better then okay. I'm going to be a father." He said excitedly and picked her up, swinging her around. She laughed at his joy.

Their actions caught everyone's attention and many heads turned in their direction. Upon noticing that, seto smiled sheepishly and put her down. Mokuba was the first to approach them and ask for the reason of celebration. When he heard it, a smile formed on his lips as well. He hugged tea and turned towards the curious crowd.

"You'll probably hear it from the media, so I might as well tell you now. Tea is pregnant and seto is going to be a father." He announced. Deathly silence followed his announcement followed by deafening claps. Everyone came to congratulate the couple.

Finally, when everyone left the two alone, seto hugged tea.

"I never got a chance to say it with all the excitement. But I'll say it now. Thanks." He said, nuzzling her neck.

"You deserve some credit too. After all, it wouldn't be possible without you." tea laughed and kissed his temple.

"Hmm." Seto said.

"I'm glad all this is over before the baby's birth." Tea said.

"I never imagined myself as a father." Seto said. "But then again, I never imagined myself as a husband either."

"You are a perfect husband and you'll be a perfect father too. I know." Tea said.

"I'll be the best there is." Seto said confidently.

"Hmm." Tea said.

"Do you have any doubts?" he asked at her unsure tone.

"No. It's just that with the new company, you'll have more work to do."

"No."

"Then whose taking care of G Corp?" tea asked.

"Mokuba is taking care of the branch here and marik will take care of the branch in England. I'll be working at kaiba corp. only." Seto said and tea smiled.

"I'll spend all the time I can with you and the baby. I don't know much about fatherhood, but I'll try my best. My child won't end up like me. I won't allow it." seto said seriously. Tea smiled and snuggled into his chest. She could imagine her future now and all she cold see was pure happiness.

"I know. I love you seto," she whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

the end. what did you think of the ending? i know it took me tooooooooooo long to update it. bit please don't be mad at me. review. 


End file.
